


Неделя за городом

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Образ жизни Шерлока не идёт ему на пользу, с помощью Майкрофта Джон уговаривает его поехать за город отдохнуть. Однако их поездка оборачивается совсем не так, как планировалось, когда последнее дело Шерлока внезапно даёт о себе знать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неделя за городом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Week in the Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151849) by [chainsaw_poet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_poet/pseuds/chainsaw_poet). 



> Огромное спасибо kitiaras и Xenya-m за вычитку перевода.
> 
> На все сноски со значком (*) нужно навести курсор, тогда рядом появится пояснение.

 

**Глава 1**

 

Джон уже привык, приходя в гостиную, находить там Шерлока на диване в той же одежде, в какой тот семь часов назад рассеянно желал ему спокойной ночи. Привык вытряхивать в мусорное ведро порцию нетронутого карри из кафе, бутерброд с сыром и запечённый картофель с тунцом. Привык к тому, что когда уходит на встречу со старым приятелем, на работу в клинику или просто спать, Шерлок, с Лестрейдом или без него, разгуливает по улицам Лондона, складывая вместе все детали очередной головоломки. Вот только к непреходящему болезненному беспокойству, поселившемуся внутри, привыкнуть было сложнее. Образ жизни Шерлока был в прямом смысле нездоровым.  
  
В конечном итоге, привычки детектива стали сказываться и на его организме. Кожа Шерлока, и без того казавшаяся полупрозрачной, теперь приобрела серый оттенок, а тёмные, будто нарисованные углём, круги под глазами уже не сходили с лица. Создавалось впечатление, что даже холод Шерлок стал чувствовать острее. Где бы они ни были — встречались ли с Лестрейдом на улице или стояли над очередным телом — Джон замечал, что, несмотря на близкую весну и весёлое пламя, насмешливо танцующее в газовом камине, Шерлок даже тёплыми вечерами сильнее кутается в своё пальто. По его тонким длинным рукам пробегала мелкая дрожь, которую вряд ли разглядел бы человек, не знакомый с детективом достаточно близко.  
  
Джона не покидало ощущение неправильности происходящего. Оно подкрадывалось из незаполненных лакун в их с Шерлоком дружбе, похожих на щель между холодильником и немытым полом, на тёмную трещину, куда не проникает свет с улицы и где нельзя почувствовать себя в безопасности. Они оба не имели никакого желания исследовать эти закоулки. Проблема изводила, не давала покоя — она была слишком мизерной, чтобы посвящать ей серьёзный разговор, но в тоже время достаточно заметной, чтобы мимоходом упоминать о ней во время очередного ужина, за которым Шерлок снова ничего не ел.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что Джон совсем не пытался вмешаться:  
  
— Ты уверен, что с тобой действительно всё в порядке?  
  
— Действительно.  
  
«Действительно уверен или действительно в порядке?» — задумался Джон. Хотя это не имело никакого значения. Любой из этих вариантов был ложью.  
  
Джон знал, что он не единственный, кто заметил неладное. Майкрофт стал звонить им всё чаще. Шерлок, отвечая на эти звонки, обычно уходил в свою комнату, и всё, что Джону удавалось расслышать из их разговора — это сердитые реплики соседа, приглушённые тонкими стенами и захлопнутой дверью. Несмотря на это, Джон удивился, когда его мобильный вдруг завибрировал в кармане. Достав его, он увидел на экране имя Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
— Мой брат с вами? — что же, приветствие, видимо, было излишним.  
  
— Нет. Сейчас он оставляет ожоги на руке трупа сигаретами десяти самых известных марок, а я завариваю чай, — Джон почти услышал, как Майкрофт стиснул зубы.  
  
— Хорошо. Как бы вы описали состояние его здоровья?  
  
— Шерлок говорит, что с ним всё нормально.  
  
— Вы разговаривали с ним об этом — значит, вы обеспокоены.  
  
Джон мысленно обругал себя за этот промах, но утешился тем, что Майкрофту могло быть заранее всё известно.  
  
— Да, он говорит, что в порядке. Но что думаете вы как врач?  
  
— Врачебная тайна. Я уверен, это понятие вам знакомо, учитывая специфику вашей работы.  
  
— Вы врач, но вы не его лечащий врач, — Джон никогда не слышал, чтобы Майкрофт Холмс был так близок к отчаянью.  
  
— Если вы хотите узнать о здоровье Шерлока, то вам следует спросить об этом его самого, — звонок оборвался.  
  
Лестрейд тоже, скорее всего, заметил перемены в своём консультирующем детективе, потому что всякий раз, как он приходил на Бейкер-стрит с очередным делом, на его лице отражалось чувство вины. Уже несколько недель инспектор не решался посмотреть Джону в глаза при встрече, опасаясь ответного ледяного взгляда. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок объяснял, кто преступник — всё так же детально и точно, возможно лишь чуть медленнее, будто теперь ему было сложнее подбирать слова — а Лестрейд посылал свою команду арестовывать правонарушителя, инспектор обещал, что это дело будет последним, что он даст Шерлоку необходимую ему передышку. (Шерлок непременно надулся бы, услышав такое заявление). Разумеется, этого никогда не случалось. И Джон не мог упрекнуть в этом Лестрейда. Инспектор и без того был под сильным давлением, пытаясь раскрыть все эти ужасные и запутанные преступления как можно скорее, обойдясь при этом малой кровью. Кроме того, не приди Лестрейд к Шерлоку, тот сам заявился бы к нему с вопросом, почему его не позвали. Пока Шерлок настаивал, что с ним всё в порядке, а заметных изменений в нём не было, Джон ничего не мог поделать.  
  
Поэтому, каким бы ужасным это ни казалось, Джон почувствовал невероятное облегчение, когда иммунитет Шерлока, наконец, не выдержал напряжения, под каким находился всё это время. Обычная простуда — заложенный нос, воспалённое горло и повышенная температура. Будь это какой-то другой пациент — а Джон, как ни старался, не мог перестать думать о Шерлоке как о своём пациенте — он дал бы ему парацетамол и сказал, что всё будет в порядке. Но теперь, когда Шерлок больше не мог отрицать, что с ним что-то неладно, у Джона появился повод остановить Лестрейда на пороге их квартиры.  
  
— Сегодня Шерлок не может пойти с тобой. Он болен.  
  
— Всего на полчаса. Я знаю, стоит ему взглянуть на место преступления, и он сразу скажет, в чём дело. Там есть кое-что, в чём я не могу разобраться...  
  
— Нет. — Лейстред был почти благодарен Джону за это упрямство.  
  
— Ну, тебе виднее, ты ведь врач. Насколько серьёзно он болен? — судя по тону Лестрейда, он давно подозревал неладное. И это не стало для инспектора неожиданностью.  
  
— Ничего опасного. Обычная простуда. Скорее всего, через несколько дней он будет на ногах. Я позвоню, когда ему станет лучше.  
  
— Спасибо, — Лестрейд был порядочным человеком и знал, когда нужно уступить.  
  
Вернувшись в квартиру, Джон увидел, что Шерлок стоит у окна и наблюдает, как Лестрейд садится в полицейскую машину без опознавательных знаков. Когда автомобиль отъехал от Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок рухнул на диван, отвернулся от Джона и зарылся лицом в подушки. «Пускай дуется, — подумал Джон, — мне всё равно. Пусть лучше злится на меня, чем вредит себе. По крайней мере он отдыхает, пока, обиженный, лежит на диване».  
  
Но Шерлок не отдыхал. Быть может, он не мог справиться со скукой, одолевавшей его во время отдыха, а может, не хотел. Даже запертый в четырёх стенах, Шерлок тщательно просматривал онлайн-издания всевозможных газет и посылал Лестрейду сообщения со своими выводами. В их квартиру прибывали части тел, присланные из Бартса, и никакие электронные письма для Молли не могли остановить этот поток отрезанных конечностей. Шерлок хватался за останки, как умирающий от голода — за кусок хлеба, и утаскивал в кухню, где ради науки, а скорее всего, ради развлечения проводил одному Богу известные эксперименты. Джон был уверен, что когда бы он ни покинул квартиру — чтобы пойти за покупками, оплатить счета или подработать, заменяя кого-то в той или иной клинике — Шерлок набрасывал на плечи длинное пальто и незамеченным выскальзывал на улицу, рыская в поисках тайны, которую не мог выбросить из головы. Джон понимал, что выключиться и полностью расслабиться очень трудно, но Шерлок даже не пытался это сделать. В Лондоне пришлось бы отвлечься слишком от многого.  
  
Из-за того, что Шерлок не хотел отдыхать, ему не становилось лучше. Он молча, без какой-либо благодарности, принимал оставленные Джоном лекарства и отказывался съедать больше нескольких ложек того, что Джон готовил или заказывал для друга, чтобы снабдить его тело энергией, необходимой для борьбы с инфекцией. Простуда наградила Шерлока мучительным, сухим и резким кашлем, который никак не проходил. Хуже всего было по ночам, когда поднималась температура — не такая, чтобы волноваться, но достаточно высокая, чтобы Шерлока бил озноб даже у камина. Шерлок спал, но то и дело просыпался в мокрой от пота пижаме. Его внезапная потребность в сне, возможно, указывала на то, что болезнь гораздо серьёзнее, чем утверждал Шерлок. И это беспокоило Джона всё сильнее.  
  
Прошло три недели после их разговора у лестницы, а Джон так и не позвонил Лестрейду с известием, что Шерлок поправился и может вернуться к расследованиям. Разумеется, сказать инспектору было нечего. Должно быть, сам Шерлок уже разговаривал с Лестрейдом и поставил его в довольно затруднительное положение. Ведь если инспектор не станет слушать Шерлока, могут погибнуть люди, а если станет, то только укрепит существующее — неприемлемое и обманчивое — положение вещей. Джон понимал, что ему стоит позвонить Лестрейду, но всё же не собирался этого делать, потому что этим бы признал — Шерлоку не стало лучше, ему становится гораздо хуже.  
  
Теперь Шерлок действительно спал по ночам, а Джон тайком пробирался в его спальню и наблюдал за ним. Пять ночей подряд он тихонько приоткрывал дверь, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Стоя в дверном проёме, Джон пытался поставить диагноз Шерлоку, но не решался приблизиться, чтобы не разбудить. Это было настоящей пыткой. Шерлок беспокойно метался по кровати, хрипло дыша. Временами он кашлял так, будто его лёгкие рвались на куски. Тогда Джон отступал, боясь, что Шерлок проснётся. Но тот не просыпался, и Джон возвращался и продолжал наблюдать, пока за окном не начинал шуметь транспорт, предвещая рассвет.  
  
После пятой ночи Джон сам устал настолько, что едва держался на ногах. Когда рассвело, он лежал в кровати без сна и вдруг вспомнил слова своего инструктора по строевой подготовке из Сэндхёрста. Иногда попросить подкрепления — это самый героический поступок. Едва осознавая, что делает, Джон обнаружил в руке мобильник и понял, что уже набрал номер. Он поднёс аппарат к уху.  
  
— Здравствуйте, Джон Уотсон, — далее последовала пауза, но Джон промолчал. Что он мог сказать, кроме… — Довольно рано для дружеского звонка, не находите?  
  
— Майкрофт, — произнёс Джон. Собственный голос казался далёким, чужим, и отчаянно, безнадёжно нерешительным. — Майкрофт, мне нужна ваша помощь.

 

**Глава 2**

 

Выслушав от Джона доклад о ситуации на 221-Б, Майкрофт снабдил его подробными инструкциями. Как только Шерлок проснётся, Джон должен будет послать Майкрофту сообщение и покинуть квартиру («Ничего ему не объясняйте — просто уходите. Если будете молчать, он не сможет определить, лжёте вы или нет.»), а потом вернуться через сорок пять минут. Джон сделал всё в точности, как было велено, проведя это время в кафе на Эджвер-роуд. Он в волнении потягивал водянистый кофе, то и дело бросая взгляд на наручные часы. Просить помощи у Майкрофта было крайней мерой, и Джон, возможно, не вполне осознавал, что он делает, когда решился на неё. Теперь он был практически уверен, что совершил непростительную ошибку. Поворачивая ключ в замке, Джон готовился к сцене.  
  
Однако он не увидел ни разбитой посуды, ни сломанной мебели, ни дыр в стене. Между братьями, словно преступник на дыбе, висело обманчивое спокойствие. Майкрофт сидел в кресле, которое обычно занимал Джон, а Шерлок забился в угол дивана, подтянув колени к груди. На нём по-прежнему была пижама, контрастирующая с тщательно выглаженным тёмно-серым костюмом Майкрофта. Возможно, всё дело было в присутствии старшего брата с похожими чертами лица, но в сером утреннем свете Шерлок выглядел очень юным. Вторжение Джона было принято без особого энтузиазма.  
  
— Я не могу сейчас уехать из Лондона, — пробормотал Шерлок, не глядя ни на Майкрофта, ни на Джона. — Обнаружены два трупа, через пару дней все детали, наконец, сойдутся.  
  
Оборванная фраза в устах Шерлока звучала странно. Обычно он чётко проговаривал слова, теперь же у него дрожала нижняя губа, и Джон старался не глазеть на это.  
  
— Через пару дней у тебя может случиться нервный срыв, — ледяным тоном произнёс Майкрофт. — Как я сказал, всё уже улажено.  
  
— Меня не волнует, что ты там уладил. Я не просил тебя ничего улаживать, — отрезал Шерлок. — Если я не останусь и не доведу дело до конца, могут погибнуть люди.  
  
— Я предоставлю Лестрейду и его команде всю необходимую помощь. Никто не пострадает.  
  
— Мне нужно закончить это дело! — когда Шерлок попытался перейти с хриплого шёпота на более высокий тон, его голос сорвался. — Скажи ему, Джон.  
  
— Сказать ему что? Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — честно признался Джон.  
  
Майкрофт повернулся к нему, ничем не выдав, что Джон заранее знал о его присутствии в квартире.  
  
— Как вы наверняка заметили, Джон, мой брат нездоров. — Шерлок бросил на Майкрофта убийственный взгляд, но не сказал ни слова. — Ему нужен отдых, и я думаю, что вам он тоже не повредит. Я снял на время для вас обоих дом в Котсуолдсе. Меня уверили, что там довольно спокойно, а свежий воздух положительно скажется на вашем здоровье.  
  
Джону даже не пришлось притворяться, что он удивлён. Он не знал, чего ожидал от Майкрофта, но точно не этого. До того, как Джон смог что-то сказать, Шерлок заговорил снова.  
  
— Сельская жизнь мне не подходит, — мрачно заявил он.  
  
— А жизнь в Лондоне подорвала твоё здоровье, — парировал Майкрофт.  
  
— Если я поеду в деревню, мне станет ещё хуже! — в этот раз Шерлок подверг больные лёгкие слишком серьёзному испытанию — из горла вырвался печально знакомый Джону резкий кашель. Майкрофт безучастно смотрел на брата, пока они с Джоном в неловком молчании пережидали приступ. — Ты не понимаешь, — продолжил Шерлок, когда ему, наконец, удалось перевести дыхание. — Там будет невыносимая скука. А мне нельзя скучать.  
  
— Я понимаю, — ответил Майкрофт, хотя в его голосе было что угодно, но только не понимание. — Вот мы и проверим, принесёт ли вред твоему организму вынужденная скука.  
  
— Скука не принесёт мне никакой пользы, и ты это знаешь, Майкрофт.  
  
— Мне кажется, тебе стоит поехать, Шерлок, — быстро вмешался Джон. Он смотрел другу прямо в глаза, пытаясь сделать вид, что этот разговор не такой уж и тяжёлый, что они не решают вопрос жизни и смерти и что Майкрофт сейчас где угодно, но только не здесь. — Нам стоит поехать. Я знаю, что не смогу заставить тебя это сделать. Возможно, Майкрофт сможет, но я не смогу. Но я думаю, что это хорошая идея. Здесь ты не поправишься.  
  
— Там я тоже не поправлюсь. Там слишком тихо. Мне будет трудно думать. Да и не о чем.  
  
— Вот в этом-то и вся соль. Мы уедем только на неделю. Вполне достаточно, чтобы ты набрался сил, — Шерлок саркастично хмыкнул. — Знаю, тебе будет скучно, но... Мы можем решать кроссворды. Я буду играть с тобой в шахматы, — на губах Шерлока появилась горькая улыбка.  
  
— Это не поможет — ты ужасно играешь в шахматы, — Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, замолчал, а потом покачал головой. — Нет, я не могу. Не сейчас. Я почти поймал его, — глаза Шерлока опасно блестели. Возможно, лихорадка теперь была и по утрам, а может, это было что-то другое. — Это займёт два, самое большое — три дня, а потом мы можем...  
  
— А потом будет другое расследование, — вмешался Джон. — И тебе нужно будет закончить и его. Тебе всегда есть чем заняться.  
  
— Если я не закончу, могут пострадать люди.  
  
— Майкрофт обещал, что обо всём позаботится, — Джон бросил взгляд на старшего Холмса. — Ведь так?  
  
— Даю слово, что сделаю всё необходимое, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
Воцарилось мучительное тягучее молчание. По ощущениям, оно длилось несколько минут. Они сидели в комнате втроём, не глядя друг на друга, а Джон даже боялся пошевелиться. Братья, впрочем, сохраняли невозмутимый вид — возможно, они давно привыкли к подобным болезненным паузам в разговорах. Наконец Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
— Только на неделю, — тихо сказал он, будто каждое слово давалось ему с трудом.  
  
Джон облегчённо выдохнул.  
  
— Только на неделю, — подтвердил он.  
  
Майкрофт поднялся из кресла и поправил пиджак.  
  
— Через два часа около вашего дома будет припаркован автомобиль с полными баками. Ключи оставят у входной двери. Внутри вы найдёте устройство со спутниковой навигацией, которое поможет вам добраться до места назначения. Я взял на себя смелость и запрограммировал его так, чтобы он провёл вас по особенно живописному маршруту. Советую запастись зонтом и тёплой одеждой — боюсь, прогноз погоды неутешительный. — Майкрофт направился к двери. — Вы позвоните мне, когда прибудете на место?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
Его губы снова дрожали. Майкрофт криво усмехнулся.  
  
— Я так и знал, — сказал он и закрыл за собой дверь.

 

**Глава 3**

 

— Ты когда-нибудь жил в деревне? — внезапно спросил Шерлок.  
  
Его голос был чуть громче тихого шёпота дневных новостей на Рэйдио Фо. Джон провёл за рулём почти два часа, и теперь даже дальние окраины того, что справедливо называли «Большим Лондоном», остались позади. Сейчас по левую руку от них находился Эйлсбери, и сельские пейзажи Бакингемшира простирались по обе стороны от Эй-роуд. Кругом раскинулся пёстрый всклокоченный ковёр весенней зелени c редкими вкраплениями деревушек. В отдалении виднелись безымянные городки, в которых им не суждено было побывать. Время от времени навигатор лишённым эмоций, но удивительно успокаивающим монотонным голосом советовал продолжать движение вперёд и поворачивать на втором съезде с магистрали на каждой кольцевой развязке.  
  
— Я вырос недалеко от Челмсфорда, если это считается, — ответил Джон, бросив взгляд на дорожный знак. Краем глаза он увидел, как Шерлок покачал головой. Отодвинувшись от Джона, он смотрел в окно. Пальто Шерлок снимать не стал.  
  
— Не мели чушь. Челмсфорд — это почти Лондон. И это город. А я имел в виду маленькую труднодоступную деревню. Где когда-то были почта и школа, а сейчас только паб, где автобус до города ходит лишь два раза в день.  
  
— Нет, никогда не жил в таком месте, — сказал Джон и добавил с улыбкой. — Но ты говоришь так, будто у тебя был подобный опыт.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул, то ли с раздражением, то ли с отвращением.  
  
— К счастью, нет. Ну, по крайней мере, недолго. Мои родители покинули Лондон и переехали в деревню в Суррее, уже когда я учился на втором курсе университета, — Шерлок сказал это таким тоном, будто отец с матерью своим переездом нанесли ему личное оскорбление. — Я никогда не задерживался там дольше, чем на неделю.  
  
— А что случилось с домом после их... — Джон умолк, не желая заканчивать предложение.  
  
— После их смерти? Понятия не имею. Наверно, Майкрофт его продал. Вряд ли он оставил дом себе. Он ненавидел его не меньше моего.  
  
— Значит, то место, куда отправил нас Майкрофт — не ваш фамильный дом.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, нет. У нас не такая большая семья. Майкрофт чаще моего общается с нашими дальними родственниками, да и то в основном по работе. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
Джон мрачно кивнул.  
  
— То есть, мы едем в какое-то тайное убежище Майкрофта? Туда он отправляет людей, когда им нужно спрятаться?  
  
— Брось, Джон. Как можно спрятать человека в деревне, — резко сказал Шерлок. — Уже к вечеру о тебе будет знать вся округа.  
  
На заднем плане диктор обещал дождь на юго-западе Англии.

 

* * *

  
Место назначения было запрограммировано в навигаторе в виде почтового индекса. Когда внимание Джона привлекли холмы и золотистые дома Котсуолдса, он перестал смотреть на дорожные знаки. Пейзаж был смутно знаком ему. Возможно, из-за того, что встречался на коробках с ирисками, головоломках и в эпизодах сериала «Убийства среди лета». Когда они проезжали через Стоу-он-Волд, на Джона неожиданно нахлынули расплывчатые воспоминания о том, как бабушка, а быть может, тётушка привозила их с Гарри сюда в чайную. Джону стало интересно, сможет ли он найти это место — он предложил Шерлоку остановиться перекусить, но тот решительно покачал головой, и Джон со вздохом продолжил путь. Неважно — у них впереди целая неделя, наполненная загородными прогулками, Национальным Фондом и кафе. Даже Шерлок не сможет дуться вечно.  
  
Навигатор провёл их через Стоу, попросил в последний раз повернуть налево и вежливо сообщил, что пункт назначения будет справа. Вдохновлённый скорым окончанием поездки, Джон расправил плечи. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, но тот, наоборот, съёжился и снова начал кашлять. Радио давно не ловило сигнал, Джон выключил белый шум, и жуткий кашель Шерлока в тихом салоне казался до неловкости громким. Ему с трудом удалось подавить приступ, уже когда они подъехали к границе деревни. Увидев дорожный указатель, Джон чуть не поперхнулся.  
  
 _Аппер Слотер **( ***** )** — пожалуйста, будьте внимательны, проезжая через нашу деревню._  
  
Уголки губ Шерлока чуть-чуть приподнялись. Впервые за несколько недель Джон увидел намек на улыбку.  
  
— У него всегда было странное чувство юмора, — прошептал Шерлок. Такие слова из уст братьев Холмс звучали почти признанием в любви. Джон обнаружил, что тоже улыбается — это немного развеяло мрачную атмосферу их поездки.  
  
— Дело не только в этом, — сказал Джон, свернув на узкую дорогу. — Мне знакомо это название. Я где-то читал о нём, но не могу вспомнить где.  
  
Шерлок пренебрежительно пожал плечами, и Джон оставил эту тему.  
  
Дорога повернула направо и ещё сузилась, превратившись в конечном итоге в тропинку, что вела к маленькому коттеджу, отделанному котсуолдским камнем. Природный бежевый оттенок кладки с годами стал серым, а сам камень порос мхом, однако здание всё же выглядело тёплым даже в тусклом свете пасмурной ранней весны. Джон припарковал и заглушил машину. Некоторое время они оба сидели в молчании, рассматривая дом. Джон окинул взглядом створчатые окна с одинарным стеклом и нуждающимися в ремонте рамами, тяжёлую входную дверь, скорее всего, дубовую. На крыше не хватало пары шиферных плиток, а на верхушке трубы отсутствовали два кирпича. Сад можно было описать либо как «романтично-естественный», либо «очень заросший» — всё зависело от точки зрения и снисходительности.  
  
— Как долго здесь никто не жил? — спросил Джон, отстёгивая ремень безопасности.  
  
Шерлок прищурился.  
  
— Не так долго, как ты думаешь. Шифер, скорее всего, унесло октябрьским ураганом — насколько я помню, этот регион особенно пострадал от непогоды. Окна нуждаются в починке, однако рамы красили не позднее восемнадцати месяцев назад. Ремонтом занимался непрофессионал, у него было туго с деньгами, поэтому он не заменил всё целиком. А сад зарос бы куда сильнее, если бы прошлыми весной и летом им не занимались. Так что, я бы сказал — шесть месяцев. Может быть, и меньше, — Шерлок замолчал. — Кажется, здесь я думать не должен?  
  
— Нет, — отозвался Джон. — Майкрофт дал тебе ключи от вход…  
  
— Под ковриком, — перебил его Шерлок. — Где ещё люди оставляют ключи? — с этим Джон не мог поспорить.  
  
— Идём, — твёрдо сказал он. — Давай зайдём внутрь. Здесь холодно.  
  
Внутри коттеджа было ненамного теплее. Тяжёлая входная дверь вела в маленький коридор, где стояла лишь потрёпанная вешалка, которой друзья воспользоваться не решились. Перед ними была лестница, но вместо того, чтобы подняться по узким ступенькам на второй этаж, Джон положил сумки и вслед за Шерлоком прошёл в левую дверь, за которой оказалась гостиная. Похоже, она находилась в процессе ремонта. Стены были оклеены свежими обоями с яркими магнолиями, на полу лежал провоцирующий мигрень ковёр, потолок радовал облупившейся штукатуркой. Главной достопримечательностью гостиной был камин, с которым, пожалуй, уже в семидесятые опасно было связываться.  
  
— Значит, центрального отопления нет, — сказал Джон, указав на камин и нагреватель под подоконником. — Полагаю, нам придётся поддерживать в камине огонь.  
  
— Ты был скаутом, — сухо сказал Шерлок.  
  
Джон решил не спрашивать, как он узнал. Шерлок устроился на маленьком диване и со страдальческим выражением лица нажимал на кнопки телефона.  
  
— Тут нет беспроводной сети.  
  
Джон подавил желание закатить глаза.  
  
— Мне кажется, здесь совсем нет Интернета, — сказал он. — У тебя вообще телефон ловит? — Джон достал свой мобильный из кармана — название сотового оператора было заменено на надпись: «Только экстренные вызовы».  
  
Шерлок поднял взгляд от телефона и покачал головой.  
  
— Я должен проверить, работает ли местная связь.  
  
В тот же момент из кухни послышался настойчивый звонок. Джон отлично знал, кого услышит на том конце провода.  
  
— Здравствуйте, Майкрофт.  
  
— Рад, что вы добрались без приключений, — связь была неважная — голос Майкрофта приглушал тихий шуршащий звук.  
  
— Куда вы поместили...  
  
— В спутниковый навигатор. Это куда проще, чем устанавливать его в арендованный автомобиль. Вижу, вы взяли навигатор в дом. Могу вас заверить — в этой части Глостершира нет проблем с преступностью. Я прошу прощения, что у меня не было возможности как следует обустроить дом к вашему приезду. Холодильник, к сожалению, пуст.  
  
— С заполнением его частями тела и ядами мы точно справимся, — холодно сказал Джон. На линии повисло тяжёлое молчание.  
  
— Мой брат в порядке, как и ожидалось? — наконец спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Насколько я могу судить, да. Хотите поговорить с ним? — Майкрофт откашлялся.  
  
— Я доверяю вашему профессиональному мнению, доктор Уотсон. Если он станет совсем невыносимым, вы знаете, как связаться со мной, — послышался короткий треск, затем громкий щелчок и беспорядочное гудение, означавшее, что звонок окончен.  
  
— Чего хотел Майкрофт? — пробормотал Шерлок, когда Джон вернулся в гостиную. Бесполезный телефон был отброшен на пол, а сам Шерлок неуклюже растянулся на маленьком диване. Он не снял пальто и лежал, отвлечённо уставившись в выключенный маленький телевизор, стоявший в углу комнаты.  
  
— Спрашивал о тебе, — сказал Джон. Шерлок остался безучастным, и Джон решил, что сейчас не время напоминать о семейных ценностях. — И сказал, что в холодильнике пусто. Я хочу развести огонь, а потом прогуляться к газетному киоску — мы проезжали мимо него по пути сюда. Пойдёшь со мной?  
  
Шерлок покачал головой. Джону уже приходилось видеть его в таком безразличном оцепенении — обычно так было, когда к ним дольше пяти дней подряд не являлись с интересным делом Лестрейд или Диммок. Но здесь всё было иначе. В Лондоне Шерлок боролся со скукой, а апатичные и мрачные периоды жизни научился использовать с пользой. Для них у Шерлока были предусмотрены специальные ритуалы и предметы — скрипка, халат и служебный револьвер Джона. Здесь же его депрессия проявлялась в полную силу. Вдали от всевидящего брата, чьё мнение Шерлок всё-таки учитывал, ему больше не нужно было притворяться. Он выглядел больным и выбившимся из сил.  
  
Джон поднёс спичку к растопочному материалу — пламя тут же охватило белый брусок и поленце сверху.  
  
— Постой, дай мне... — Джон помог Шерлоку выпутаться из рукавов пальто. Случайно коснувшись рукой его шеи, он ощутил жар. Джон повесил одежду на спинку кресла, и Шерлок ещё сильнее съёжился на диване.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, хорошо? — крикнул Джон из коридора, где лежали их нераспакованные сумки. Он надел куртку, закрыл за собой входную дверь и сунул ключи в карман.

 

**Глава 4**

 

Шагая по дорожке в центр деревни, Джон перебирал в уме вещи, которые им могли понадобиться. Ему было вовсе не обязательно это делать, потому что он и так всё помнил, но бытовые мысли помогали ослабить тревогу о Шерлоке. Джону казалось, что здесь ему стало еще хуже. Возможно, это случилось из-за того, что Шерлок наконец-то отпустил то напряжение, которое уже стало нормой для них обоих. Джон успокаивал себя мыслью, что автором этого плана был Майкрофт, а он редко ошибался.  
  
Какой-то маленький зверёк шумно нырнул за живую изгородь, вырвав Джона из его размышлений и напомнив ему, что он тоже находится на незнакомой территории. Шерлок был прав — это не Челмсфорд. Разумеется, Джону и прежде приходилось выезжать за пределы города — чего только стоила Афганская пустыня, — но там было полное уединение. Ни людей, ни звука сирен, по которым он и не скучал. Там, где нет даже дорог, вряд ли кого-то тревожит отсутствие уличного освещения. Но в этой деревушке оно угнетало. Когда солнце сядет, здесь будет по-настоящему темно, в отличие от той полутьмы, к которой Джон привык в Лондоне. А ещё тут было тихо — даже в Афганистане Джону не доводилось засыпать в полной тишине.  
  
Погружённый в свои мысли, Джон едва не врезался в мужчину, стоявшего посреди дороги. Тот изучал карту местности, но был одет не для прогулки: тёмное шерстяное пальто в мелкую клеточку, дорогие джинсы и пара щегольских, недавно начищенных кожаных туфель. На вид незнакомцу было за пятьдесят, если он и жил где-то неподалёку, то наверняка принадлежал к типу людей, стремящихся дважды в неделю сбежать из города в деревню. Джон извинился и хотел продолжить путь, но мужчина обратился к нему:  
  
— Скажите, а церковь в том направлении? — спросил он, указывая на ту часть деревни, которую Джон ещё не успел исследовать.  
  
— Простите, я не местный, — начал Джон, но передумал. — Наверно, нет. Я не видел её, когда проезжал там. Можно посмотреть вашу карту?  
  
Незнакомец охотно отдал карту Джону, и тот сразу понял, что мужчина держал её вверх ногами.  
  
— Я совсем ничего не смыслю в этих вещах, — смущённо рассмеялся он. — В отличие от вас, полагаю. Любите пешие прогулки?  
  
— Нет, я был, э-э…, — не то чтобы Джон не гордился военным прошлым, но он давно понял, что правда приводит в лучшем случае к неловкому молчанию, а в худшем — к горячим спорам. — Я был скаутом, — сказал он. — Давайте посмотрим. Вы должны повернуть вот здесь, а потом пройти по этой дороге влево. Видите шпиль за той соломенной крышей?  
  
Мужчина поднял взгляд и кивнул.  
  
— Вы здесь на отдыхе? — Джон кивнул. — С семьёй?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Слишком много вопросов, подумал Джон, а потом заметил, как нервно дёрнулся глаз собеседника в ответ на его холодный тон, и мысленно укорил себя: «Ты в деревне. Здесь люди дружелюбнее. Он просто хочет поболтать». Джон выдавил из себя доброжелательную улыбку.  
  
— Простите. Я здесь с другом — моим соседом. Мы остановились в коттедже неподалёку, — он показал на дорожку. — Вы тоже остановились в деревне?  
  
— Я живу в Стоу и завтра уезжаю, — покачал головой тот. — А здесь хочу посмотреть церковь.  
  
— А она чем-то знаменита? — Джон поглядел на шпиль и подумал, что, если Шерлок начнёт лезть на стенку от скуки, его можно будет хоть чем-то занять.  
  
— Нет, ничего такого. Я просто изучаю историю своей семьи. Знаете, моя мать выросла в этой деревне. Дом, в котором она жила, снесли, но имя моего двоюродного деда, воевавшего в Пашендале, должно быть на мемориальной доске в этой церкви. Я хотел взглянуть на неё, — последовало неловкое молчание, как будто незнакомец ожидал какого-то ответа от Джона.  
  
— Что ж, удачи вам, — сказал Джон.  
  
— Ещё раз спасибо за помощь с картой, — ответил мужчина и зашагал к другому концу деревни.  
  
Джон проводил его взглядом и направился к деревенскому магазину.  
  
Он вернулся домой, нагруженный продуктами, бутылкой вина сомнительного качества, кое-какими обезболивающими, что продаются без рецепта — хоть и сомневался в их эффективности.  
  
Шерлок крепко спал. На экране телевизора шёл какой-то старый фильм, обрывки разговоров героев тихо разносились по комнате. Джон разместил продукты в холодильнике, распихав оставшееся по полкам буфета. Шерлока стоило разбудить — во-первых, чтобы заставить поесть, во-вторых, чтобы он смог уснуть ночью. Но Джон не решился прерывать редкий отдых Шерлока, подумав, что еда подождёт пару часов, и понёс сумки наверх.  
  
На втором этаже находилась маленькая ванная с сантехникой цвета авокадо, напоминавшей о том, как много лет прошло со времени последнего ремонта, а также две спальни. Джон положил чемодан Шерлока и футляр со скрипкой в большую комнату, а сам пошёл в маленькую и принялся распаковывать вещи. На то, чтобы разместить в комоде и маленьком шкафу недельный запас одежды, не ушло много времени. Джон сел на односпальную кровать и задумался, стоит ли ему распаковать ещё и сумку Шерлока. Рыться в чужих вещах было неправильно, но на Бейкер-стрит Шерлок никогда не прятал их — напротив, разбрасывал по всей квартире. Если Джон сам не возьмётся за дело, то Шерлок либо за неделю вообще не заглянет в чемодан, либо раскидает вещи повсюду, и Джону придётся убирать за ним перед отъездом.  
  
Решившись, Джон пошёл в его спальню и расстегнул молнию на маленьком чемодане, который он положил на кровать. Как и ожидалось, взору Джона открылась коллекция рубашек сдержанных тонов, две пары тёмных брюк, чёрный пиджак и ещё кое-какая одежда. Разложив всё, Джон положил пижаму Шерлока на кровать и протянул руку за халатом, свёрнутым на дне чемодана. Достав его, Джон услышал, как что-то тяжёлое с металлическим клацаньем упало на пол. Он удивлённо посмотрел вниз и увидел на розовом ковре свой револьвер.  
  
Идиот, подумал Джон. Он подхватил оружие с пола и проверил его, убедившись, что пистолет, к счастью, не заряжен. Потом отыскал патроны, которые Шерлок спрятал в футляре для электробритвы. Джон догадывался, о чём думал Шерлок — никто не знает, когда может пригодиться пистолет — но местная полиция вряд ли бы стала закрывать глаза на нелегальное оружие, как это делал Лестрейд. Нужно было срочно что-то придумать. Пошевелив мозгами, Джон отнёс револьвер вниз и положил во внутренний карман куртки. Таскать его с собой всё время было не слишком разумно, но, по крайней мере, так он не попадёт в руки Шерлока, а сам Джон будет всегда знать о местонахождении оружия.  
  
Заглянув в гостиную, Джон увидел, что Шерлок поменял положение, но не проснулся. Диван был маленьким и неудобным, Шерлок наверняка встанет с ноющей болью в плече, но Джону всё равно было жаль его будить. В другом углу гостиной стояло удобное кресло, но Джон решил устроиться на полу, оперевшись о подлокотник дивана. Так он мог время от времени протягивать руку и проводить ладонью по лбу Шерлока, убирая мешающие пряди и чувствуя жар, исходящий от кожи.  
  
Шерлок проснулся через полтора часа, когда древний фильм подбирался к кульминации. Почувствовав, что Шерлок за его спиной заворочался, Джон обернулся и увидел, как тот щурится от дневного света, пытаясь подавить зевоту.  
  
— Привет, — улыбнулся ему Джон. — Хорошо спалось? — Шерлок кивнул и поморщился, пытаясь пошевелить затёкшим, как и предполагал Джон, плечом. — Деревенский воздух этому способствует, правда?  
  
— Глупые сказки, — хрипло пробормотал Шерлок. — Так говорят только потому, что в деревнях нечего делать, кроме как спать.  
  
— Ну, в любом случае это хорошо, — сказал Джон, потянулся и поднялся на ноги. — У тебя поднялась температура, нужно принять что-нибудь, чтобы сбить её, — ответа не последовало. — Шерлок?  
  
— Ладно, — Шерлок на уступки шёл с большой неохотой, но Джон это не прокомментировал. Он сходил на кухню за таблетками и стаканом воды, и Шерлок без возражений проглотил лекарство, вдобавок осушив стакан.  
  
— Знаю, что рано, но я могу сейчас приготовить ужин, так как обед мы всё равно пропустили, — сказал Джон. — Ты голоден?  
  
— Я поем, — отозвался Шерлок, уклонившись от ответа на вопрос. Его взгляд был прикован к титрам, ползущим по экрану телевизора.  
  
— Отлично, — сказал Джон и снова отправился на кухню. Он знал, на что рассчитывал Шерлок — чем послушнее он будет, тем быстрее вернётся в Лондон. Но Джона это не слишком волновало. Неважно, с энтузиазмом или без Шерлок примет хорошее питание и отдых — их действие от этого не станет слабее, а благодарностей Джон не ждал уже давно. Достаточно потеплевшего взгляда и полуулыбки, чтобы знать — его помощь не осталась незамеченной.  
  
Вернувшись полчаса спустя в гостиную с двумя тарелками спагетти болоньезе, Джон увидел, что Шерлок снова тычет пальцем в кнопки своего бесполезного телефона.  
  
— Как цивилизованные люди могут здесь жить? — сказал он, положил телефон на кофейный столик и забрал тарелку и столовые приборы из рук Джона.  
  
— На главной дороге сигнал ловится, — ответил Джон и уселся в кресло, поставив тарелку на колени. — Я написал Лестрейду, что нас не будет на связи несколько дней. Думаю, Майкрофт с ним тоже говорил.  
  
— Без сомнения, — Шерлок с привычной ловкостью намотал длинные спагетти на вилку. — Наверняка Майкрофт запретил Лестрейду связываться с нами под страхом смерти. Или, по крайней мере, лишения премии.  
  
— Лестрейд справится, — отозвался Джон с набитым ртом. Ужин вышел ничего — с учётом минимума ингредиентов, которые можно купить в деревенском магазине. С утра нужно будет сходить в супермаркет. — Ты так и не рассказал мне, над чем работал в Лондоне.  
  
— Ничего интересного, — ответил Шерлок. — Если бы я был здоров и взялся за дело как следует, то покончил бы с ним за двадцать четыре часа. Слишком скучно даже для твоего блога.  
  
Джон едва не выронил вилку. Не потому, что его литературные пробы не оценили — к этому он уже привык — а потому, что Шерлок признал свою болезнь. Они оба неделями не решались коснуться этой темы, словно раскалённых углей, а теперь Шерлок мимоходом упоминает о ней в разговоре, будто они обсуждают погоду. Детектив заметил удивление Джона.  
  
— Я не дурак, Джон. Я знаю, что нездоров, — голос Шерлока чуть подрагивал, он откашлялся и продолжил. — Другое дело, настолько ли я болен, чтобы отсылать меня в эту глушь. Ещё пара недель, и я бы поправился.  
  
— Или попал в больницу с двусторонним воспалением лёгких — одно из двух, — насмешливо сказал Джон.  
  
Последовало неловкое молчание, нарушаемое лишь тихим гудением телевизора. Джон разжал пальцы — он так сильно стиснул вилку, что её рукоятка врезалась в ладонь.  
  
— Расскажи мне про расследование, — наконец сказал он.  
  
— Оно скучное.  
  
— Мне всё равно. Я хочу услышать, почему ты так настойчиво желал остаться в городе.  
  
— Ладно. Два трупа — мужской и женский — были найдены на востоке Лондона, обоим слегка за тридцать. Единственной необычной деталью было то, что мужчина погиб на две недели раньше женщины и, в отличие от неё, почти наверняка в другом месте. Если бы я смог осмотреть место преступления, сказал бы точнее. — Шерлок выдавал эти факты со скоростью пулемётной очереди, прерываясь только на спагетти. — Женщина была замужем и, судя по всему, хранила супругу верность. Соседи погибшего уверяют, что у того не было пассии — так что вряд ли они были любовниками, родственниками тоже не являлись. На самом деле, как удалось выяснить Лестрейду и его команде, женщина вообще его не знала.  
  
— Почему же её тогда нашли там же — тем более, они были убиты в разное время?  
  
— Это и хотел узнать Лестрейд. Но вывод очевиден, правда ведь? Она искала тело.  
  
— Но она не знала убитого.  
  
— В самом деле, Джон, я знаю, что ты умеешь думать. Что могло заставить её идти искать тело? — лицо Шерлока было мертвенно-бледным, а голос тихим и хриплым, но в глазах мелькнул знакомый лукавый огонёк. — А если она не искала жертву…  
  
— Убийца, — Джон внезапно понял, куда клонит Шерлок. — Она знала или думала, что знает убийцу.  
  
— Точно. Она играла в детектива и, скорее всего, нашла то, что найти вряд ли хотела.  
  
— Так кого же она подозревала? Ты сказал, что у неё был муж? — Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
— Он инвалид. И ни за что не смог бы затащить туда тело, а потом убить кого-то ещё, когда его обнаружили.  
  
— Тогда кто же?  
  
— Если учитывать все факты, то, вероятнее всего, это сделал брат. Убийца почти наверняка был членом её семьи, о котором она беспокоилась. Отец слишком стар, чтобы затащить тело на заброшенную станцию. Все эти выводы основаны на предположении, что убийца — мужчина, что обычно подтверждается. Я велел Лестрейду узнать девичью фамилию убитой и потом проследить связь с первой жертвой. Очень просто.  
  
— То есть разговоры о том, что ты должен остаться в Лондоне, чтобы закончить дело, были ерундой? — сердито сказал Джон.  
  
Шерлока нисколько не обескуражило это разоблачение.  
  
— Мне нужно было придумать причину, чтобы вы позволили мне остаться в городе, — спокойно сказал он. — В любом случае, это не было абсолютной ложью. До сегодняшнего утра Лестрейд ещё не поймал убийцу. Я ждал от него сообщение днём, но… — он кивнул на молчащий телефон. — В ближайшее время этого точно не произойдёт. — Шерлок поднял взгляд, и заметил ответный — яростный и недоумевающий. — Ну что ещё, Джон? — резко спросил он.  
  
— Ты врал мне, — огрызнулся Джон. — Но почему я удивляюсь? Ты обманывал меня неделями. Я пытался помочь тебе, а ты действовал за моей спиной — но я думал, что это, по крайней мере, важно, а теперь оказывается, что дело было... скучным. Ты рисковал своим здоровьем и врал мне из-за скучного дела.  
  
— Не такого скучного, как абсолютное безделье, которого ты от меня хотел, — взгляд Шерлока был ледяным, но вот уверенности в голосе явно недоставало. — А тебе стоит подумать о том, кто кому врёт. Мне представляется, что здесь не обошлось без самообмана.  
  
На последнем слове голос Шерлока сорвался, и он попытался заглушить рвущийся из груди кашель. Впервые за долгое время этот звук не вызвал сочувственного отклика у Джона.  
  
— Может, тебе и всё равно, — произнёс Джон, повышая голос, чтобы его было слышно. — Но ты должен понимать, что другим нет.  
  
Неожиданно потеряв аппетит, Джон отставил тарелку с недоеденным ужином на кофейный столик и зашагал к дверям гостиной.  
  
— Куда ты? — удалось произнести Шерлоку в перерыве между спазмами кашля.  
  
— Спать, — ответил Джон, даже не оглянувшись.

 

**Глава 5**

  
— Вам Эрл Грей или Английский Завтрак для корнского чая  **( ***** )**?  
  
Официантка — молодая и энергичная — лучезарно улыбнулась и посмотрела на Шерлока, записав в блокнот заказ Джона. Шерлок с язвительностью, показавшейся Джону опасной, недобро ухмыльнулся.  
  
— О, думаю, Английский Завтрак — ты не против, Джон? — пропел Шерлок несвойственным ему голосом.  
  
Официантка кивнула, сделала пометку в блокноте и уже собиралась уйти, когда Шерлок добавил:  
  
— Этой чайной управляют ваши родители?  
  
— Да, они, — радостно ответила девушка.  
  
— В таком случае, если вы по-прежнему хотите, чтобы они внесли вклад в ваш годовой отпуск, вам следует более тщательно скрывать тот факт, что за обедом вы угощаетесь не только сэндвичем, но и косяком.  
  
Девушка заметно побледнела, у неё так затряслись руки, что она едва не выронила свой блокнот. Официантка убежала на кухню, не сказав больше ни слова.  
  
— Жаль, что она сбежала, — произнёс Шерлок, адресуя Джону такую же кривую улыбку. — Я собирался спросить её, где она их достаёт. Длинные вечера перед телевизором стали бы куда как интереснее.  
  
— Шерлок, это было не очень-то вежливо.  
  
— Ей следовало быть осторожнее. Совершенно очевидно, что она жуёт жвачку или мяту, а недавно освежила свой парфюм. На переднике видны крошки табака, то есть она скручивала сигарету. Как много ты знаешь девочек-подростков, которые мелируют волосы каждые шесть недель и при этом курят самокрутки? Значит, не сигарета, а травка. Но больше всего остального её выдаёт пакет Ризла Кинг Сайз **( ***** )**, торчащий из кармана, — Шерлок замолчал, удовлетворённый своим разъяснением. — Ей следовало сказать мне спасибо. Когда родители узнают о твоём пристрастии к наркотикам — это очень щекотливая ситуация.  
  
Следующий вопрос вырвался у Джона прежде, чем он прикусил язык.  
  
— А годовой отпуск?  
  
— Это скорее догадка. На первой странице её блокнота отмечены даты полнолуния в мае, июне и июле — вероятно, это что-то большее, чем конопля в Тайланде. Конечно, она может быть и астрономом-любителем, как тот смотритель из галереи, но, кажется, я всё-таки оказался прав.  
  
— Что мы там говорили об отдыхе от детективной работы? — вздохнул Джон.  
  
— Мне не пришлось бы этого делать, не погрузи ты меня в пучину скуки, — отрезал Шерлок. — Твоя страшная месть.  
  
Джон ничего не ответил. По правде говоря, эта чайная действительно была своеобразной местью; он специально выбрал заведение с салфеточками и престарелыми клиентами — они с Шерлоком были на добрую четверть века младше любого из посетителей. После признания Шерлока и последовавшей за ним ссоры они оба не слишком много разговаривали. Джон лёг спать рано и только раз проснулся, разбуженный резким кашлем Шерлока в соседней комнате. Джон отбросил одеяло, готовый встать и занять свой привычный пост у двери, но потом передумал.  _Пускай он страдает, а мне плевать._  Он отвернулся от стены и закрыл глаза.  
  
Путешествие в Стоу-он-Волд было предпринято исключительно для того, чтобы избежать просмотра дневных передач по телевизору. Обещанный дождь начался ещё ночью, и утро выдалось промозглым и сырым. Поездка на машине должна была сказаться на здоровье Шерлока лучше, чем пеший поход через поля, где они промокли бы до костей. Друзья зашли в супермаркет, а потом принялись бродить по городу, околачиваясь у окон антикварных магазинов и заглядывая внутрь. Если Шерлок и вычислял предыдущих владельцев каждой вещи, то в этом не признался.  
  
Они остановились у сувенирного магазина, чтобы купить подарок миссис Хадсон. Выбрали заварочный чайник — он мог бы хоть как-то загладить потерю разнообразной посуды, разбитой незваными гостями или уничтоженной в ходе экспериментов Шерлока. Ещё Джон купил путеводитель, надеясь узнать, что можно посмотреть в этих краях. Джон отлично понимал, что они вряд ли смогут проводить в чайных каждый промозглый день из оставшейся недели. Шерлок, который обычно презрительно относился к вместилищам пустой и бесполезной информации, на путеводитель даже не пожаловался.  
  
Теперь он лежал между ними на столе, и Джон, чтобы разрядить обстановку, открыл его на странице, посвящённой Аппер Слотер. Статья оказалась короткой — должно быть, местечко было тихим даже по меркам Котсуолдса — но тем не менее раскрывала тайну того, откуда Джону было знакомо название деревни. Он помнил его с уроков истории мистера Кинкейда, посвящённых Первой мировой.  _«Аппер Слотер,_ — говорилось в книге, —  _одна из тридцати двух Благословлённых Деревень, о которых рассказывал в своей «Королевской Англии» Артур Ми. Все деревенские жители, служившие на войне, вернулись...»_  
  
От чтения Джона отвлёк сигнал телефона Шерлока — он раздался, как раз когда к ним подошла другая официантка, постарше первой, но с похожими чертами лица. Джон предположил, что она, вероятно, и является ничего не подозревающей мамой девушки. Женщина принесла поднос, на котором стояли два чайника, тарелка с булочками сконе и две маленькие банки с джемом и сливками. Шерлок с лихорадочным возбуждением схватился за телефон.  
  
— Лестрейд.  
  
Он поднял взгляд на Джона:  
  
— Я был прав. Убийца — брат. Убитый был его партнёром по бизнесу, предъявившим иск в связи с подозрением в злоупотреблении средствами компании. Полиция ещё не поймала его, но это только вопрос времени. Сообщение, вероятно, было отправлено несколько часов назад.  
  
Упоминание о деле рассердило Джона — он излишне сильно размазывал джем по булочке.  
  
— Замечательно, — процедил он сквозь зубы, потянувшись за сливками.  
  
Шерлок молча наполнил чаем две совершенно одинаковые чашки. Он вернул чайник на поднос, бережно взял чашку длинными пальцами и поймал взгляд Джона своими бездонными глазами.  
  
— Прости, если расстроил, — сказал Шерлок, чётко выговаривая каждое слово. Джон понял, что он уже некоторое время обдумывал это извинение.  
  
— Тут не может быть никаких «если», — холодно ответил Джон. — Ты и без меня это знаешь.  
  
— Тогда прости, что расстроил тебя. Я не хотел.  
  
— Ты хотел делать, что тебе вздумается, наплевав на тех, кому не всё равно.  
  
— Ты и без меня это знаешь, — парировал Шерлок. На лице промелькнула неуверенная хитрая улыбка, но ему тут же пришлось прикрыть рот рукавом пиджака, чтобы подавить кашель, и сделать быстрый глоток чая. Тот был слишком горячим, но Шерлок даже не вздрогнул. Джон на пробу откусил кусочек булочки — от приторной сладости запершило в горле. — Если я скажу что-то ещё, это будет ложью, — добавил Шерлок. По его тону было ясно, что он считает тему исчерпанной.  
  
Шерлок пристально посмотрел на Джона.  
  
— Хорошо, извинения приняты.  
  
На мгновение взгляд Шерлока потеплел, он опустил чашку и взял булочку.  
  
— Может быть, в Девоне так принято, — сказал он, потянувшись к двум маленьким баночкам, — но я никогда не мог понять людей, которые сначала намазывают сливки, а потом джем. Получается не так аккуратно и вкусно.  
  
Джон улыбнулся — второй кусок булочки показался ему уже намного аппетитнее.  
  
Когда они возвращались к машине, снова начался дождь. Тучные, тяжёлые капли шумно шлёпались на здания из жёлтого камня и взрывались, коснувшись тротуара. Сырость поразительно быстро добралась до лёгких Шерлока, пока они двадцать минут шли до автомобильной стоянки, его приступы кашля стали ещё длительнее и яростнее. Укрывшись от дождя в машине, Джон, наконец, снова дал волю своему беспокойству и прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони к щеке Шерлока. Тот сцепил зубы, но не отвернулся и не оттолкнул руку. Несмотря на то, что ветер и дождь охладили кожу Шерлока, всё равно ощущались неприятные отголоски знакомого жара.  
  
— Как это изматывает, — вдруг тихо сказал Шерлок. — И думать тяжело.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Джон, неохотно отнимая руку и поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. Дорогу домой они провели в молчании.

 

* * *

— Стой. — Джон вышел из машины, держа в руках два полиэтиленовых пакета с покупками, и через пару шагов почувствовал прикосновение Шерлока к плечу. — Здесь кто-то был. — Шерлок целенаправленно зашагал к разбитой под окном гостиной клумбе. — Утром, когда мы уезжали, эти растения не были так согнуты.  
  
Джон покачал головой, удивляясь, как кто-нибудь, пусть даже Шерлок, способен запомнить такие детали, положил покупки на тропинку и пошёл за другом. В двух местах на клумбе были примяты стебли ещё не успевших расцвести нарциссов.  
  
— Возможно, это животное, — предположил Джон. — Лисица. Или собака.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой и сел на корточки, изучая клумбу.  
  
— Здесь есть следы. Это человек, а не животное. Он стоял здесь некоторое время, потому что отпечатки глубокие. Я бы сказал, десятый размер **( ***** )**, а значит, скорее всего, мужчина. К тому же не местный.  
  
— Откуда ты это знаешь?  
  
— Посмотри на отпечаток. Просто посмотри внимательно!  
  
Джон секунд десять, а может и больше, пялился на слабо заметные следы на земле. Как обычно, улики, которые для Шерлока были очень красноречивы, ему не говорили совсем ничего.  
  
— Я ничего такого не вижу. Объясни, — потребовал Джон.  
  
— Сегодня холодно и влажно. Земля раскисла, тут просто болото. Если бы ты решил пойти на прогулку, какие ботинки надел бы?  
  
— Кроссовки, быть может, резиновые сапоги, — предположил Джон.  
  
— Ты благоразумный человек, как и большинство людей. Мало кто наденет в такую погоду туфли с небольшим каблуком и гладкой кожаной подошвой. Они испортятся. К тому же в них скользко и легко упасть. Единственная причина, по которой можно надеть такие туфли, намереваясь потоптаться по клумбе, это отсутствие другой обуви. А у кого может быть при себе только одна пара туфель? У человека, который здесь проездом.  
  
— Понятно, значит это турист, — уступил Джон. — Может, он потерялся и заглядывал в окна, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли кто дома, и спросить дорогу?  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
— Прогноз погоды, как озвучил нам Майкрофт, обещал дождь на юго-западе Англии. К тому же, когда люди приезжают в места вроде этого, то берут с собой треккинговые ботинки. Этот человек уезжал в спешке и совсем не планировал останавливаться в такой глуши. Он не турист, — Шерлок поднялся и потёр виски пальцами. — Что-то тут не сходится, — пробормотал он.  
  
Шерлок тяжело дышал. Бледная кожа, мокрые кудри, ввалившиеся глаза с температурным блеском. На его страдания из-за невозможности сложить вместе кусочки головоломки смотреть было ещё тяжелее, чем на физические. Джон осторожно положил ладонь на спину Шерлока и увлёк к входной двери.  
  
— Пойдём в дом, здесь холодно, — тихо сказал он, отперев дверь. — Я только на секунду.  
  
Шерлок подчинился, проскользнув в свет и тепло коттеджа.  
  
Джон подхватил намокшие пакеты с покупками и заторопился следом, задержавшись на несколько секунд у цветочной клумбы. Дождь уже успел размыть края следов.

 

**Глава 6**

 

— Не нужно проверять второй этаж, — послышался из гостиной слабый голос Шерлока, едва Джон поставил ногу на первую ступеньку лестницы. — Я осмотрел дверь, прежде чем войти. Нет никаких признаков того, что кто-то пытался вскрыть замок. Кто бы это ни был — внутрь он не входил.  
  
— Ладно. Но мне всё равно нужно наверх, — отозвался Джон.  
  
Пока он поднимался по ступенькам, тяжёлый пистолет, спрятанный во внутреннем кармане, легонько постукивал по рёбрам. Джон чувствовал его целый день, а не только когда просовывал руку в карман в поисках бумажника и касался холодной гладкости ствола. Ему следовало спрятать оружие, но когда кто-то ходит под окнами, оставлять его в доме небезопасно.  
  
Джон нашёл искомое на дне своей сумки — только эту вещь он ещё не распаковал. Несмотря на то, что Джон уже некоторое время не работал полевым врачом, старые привычки отмирали неохотно. Джон чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, уезжая куда-то без стетоскопа. Никогда не знаешь, когда он сможет пригодиться. Джон снял куртку, аккуратно положил её на краешек кровати, повесил стетоскоп на шею и спустился на первый этаж.  
  
— Я не буду... — начал было Шерлок со слабым протестом. Он сидел на диване в пальто, обхватив себя руками и, судя по всему, не замечал, что в комнате тепло, а в камине горит огонь.  
  
— Нет, будешь, — Джон согрел дыханием кончик стетоскопа и стал растирать его между ладоней, не сводя взгляда с Шерлока. Некоторое время тот продолжал сидеть, обнимая себя руками, но потом понял, что Джон не отступится, и лёг на диван.  
  
Джон присел на корточки и начал осторожно снимать с Шерлока слои одежды. Сперва стянул с плеч пальто, потом расстегнул пиджак и, наконец, несколько пуговиц на рубашке, чтобы можно было прижать стетоскоп к груди. Как только металл коснулся кожи, Шерлок резко втянул в себя воздух.  
  
— Прости, — прошептал Джон.  
  
Он водил стетоскопом по груди Шерлока, время от времени останавливаясь на несколько секунд и сосредоточенно морща лоб. Хмурясь, он убрал стетоскоп и начал застёгивать рубашку.  
  
— Ну что? — спросил Шерлок. Он хрипел, даже когда говорил тихо.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что это бронхит. Вирусный, скорее всего. Показаны отдых и много жидкости. Но тебе стоит сделать рентген грудной клетки, чтобы исключить пневмонию, — рассудительно сказал Джон.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что это пневмония? — спросил Шерлок тем же тоном, каким привык спрашивать мнение Джона о теле в морге Бартса.  
  
— Нет, но...  
  
— Тогда никакого рентгена. Ты хороший врач, я верю, что твой диагноз правильный. — Шерлок начал развязывать шнурки на ботинках, которые, как заметил Джон, тоже не слишком подходили для деревенских прогулок. Блестящая чёрная кожа была забрызгана пятнышками светло-бурой грязи.  
  
— Это неточный диагноз. У меня есть только стетоскоп, — фыркнул Джон. — Послушай, местная клиника наверняка закрывается в пять, как и всё здесь. Если мы выедем сейчас, то можем успеть до закрытия.  
  
— Я не собираюсь ехать в больницу, — ответил Шерлок. — Но обезболивающее не помешало бы. — Джон ничего не сказал и резко стянул стетоскоп с шеи. — Если это бронхит и он вирусный, значит это самоограничивающаяся инфекция, и я скоро поправлюсь. Особенно если учесть отдых, к которому ты меня принудил, — Шерлок сорвался в кашель, и Джон воспользовался шансом, чтобы вставить слово.  
  
— Если это бронхит, если он вирусный…  
  
Шерлок с трудом отдышался и перебил его.  
  
— Принеси мне обезболивающее, пожалуйста, — сказал он и снова начал кашлять.  
  
Джон был уже на полдороги к кухне, когда зазвонил телефон. Он с досадой схватил трубку, заранее догадываясь, чей голос услышит.  
  
— Знаете, вы можете оставлять навигатор в машине. Ничего с ним не случится.  
  
Джон закусил нижнюю губу. На самом деле, он опустил прибор в карман просто по привычке, а не для того, чтобы его не украли. Однако он не собирался доставлять Майкрофту удовольствие своим признанием.  
  
— Если бы я не принёс его в дом, как бы вы узнали, когда звонить? — спокойно спросил Джон. На другом конце линии послышался тихий смешок.  
  
— Действительно. Хорошо провели время в Стоу?  
  
— Мы купили заварочный чайник для миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Очаровательно. Может, вам есть что рассказать?  
  
В голове Джона вспыхнул образ следов на клумбе. Майкрофт точно захотел бы об этом услышать. Другое дело, хочет ли Шерлок, чтобы брат узнал про этот случай. Джон ответил уклончиво:  
  
— Вы имеете в виду о Шерлоке? Без изменений. Он выпил корнский чай, если это может считаться показателем чего-либо, — если Майкрофт и заметил нерешительность в голосе Джона, то никак её не прокомментировал.  
  
— Вам требуется моя помощь?  
  
— По правде говоря, да, — если Шерлок не хочет делать рентген... Джон вдруг вспомнил о том, что когда-то припрятал в бумажнике. Он выудил его из кармана джинсов, открыл и заглянул в задний кармашек, где хранил денежные купюры, автобусные билеты и обрывки бумажек. Наконец Джон нашёл их. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы поспособствовали исчезновению рецептурного бланка.  
  
Ответом ему стало холодное молчание.  
  
— С моим братом всё...  
  
— Это для профилактики, — быстро ответил Джон. — Меры предосторожности.  
  
Майкрофт откашлялся, давая понять, что такой ответ его успокоил.  
  
— Как я понимаю, в бланке напечатаны данные клиники, в которой вы работали некоторое время, но теперь там не числитесь?  
  
— Да. Ещё там будет фальшивая подпись и... — Джон замялся. — Сара и так долгое время на многое закрывала глаза. Не нужно, чтобы у неё опять были проблемы из-за нас с Шерлоком.  
  
— Скажите мне номер формы, — отрывисто сказал Майкрофт. Джон зачитал десять цифр, напечатанных в нижнем углу зелёного листа. — Вам нужно будет принести это в аптеку в Эвешеме на Хай-стрит напротив банка НэтВест. Она находится в тридцати минутах езды отсюда. Никто не будет задавать вопросов. Вам выдадут лекарства по рецепту, а потом форма будет уничтожена.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Что-нибудь ещё?  
  
— Не думаю... Подождите, Шерлок захочет узнать про... поймал ли Лестрейд человека, которого он искал? Я имею в виду брата убитой.  
  
Теперь настал черёд Майкрофта медлить с ответом.  
  
— Нет. Ему отлично удаётся уклоняться от правосудия, — в голосе послышалась нотка раздражения. — Конечно, я бы мог послать на это дело своих людей, но это потребовало бы такой бумажкой волокиты. Кроме того, мы знаем, что из страны он не уезжал. Его поймают совсем скоро.  
  
— Ну, если вы обещаете… Мне нужно идти — хочу успеть до закрытия аптеки. Вы уверены, что...  
  
— Как будто бы его и не существовало. До свидания, Джон.  
  
Майкрофт, как обычно, повесил трубку, не дождавшись ответа. Джон наполнил стакан водой и достал из кармана две последние таблетки анальгетиков. Когда он поедет за лекарствами, нужно будет купить ещё.  
  
— Чего хотел мой брат? — Шерлок не сдвинулся с места, разве что поджал под себя ноги. Джон дал ему стакан и таблетки.  
  
— Спрашивал о тебе. Может, нам следует купить и ему заварочный чайник?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился и проглотил пилюли.  
  
— Я спросил его, поймали ли твоего убийцу.  
  
— И? — внимательно посмотрел на него Шерлок.  
  
— Пока нет. Но из страны он не уезжал, и Майкрофт считает, что его поимка Лестрейдом — вопрос времени. — Джон присел рядом с кофейным столиком, выудил ручку из кармана и начал заполнять рецептурный бланк. Имя пациента…  
  
— Это рецепт, — сказал Шерлок, заглядывая ему через плечо. — И там моё имя.  
  
— Отличная дедукция, — ответил Джон, записав название и необходимую дозу антибиотика.  
  
— Ты говорил, что бронхит вирусный.  
  
— А ещё я говорил, что не уверен, нет ли у тебя пневмонии. Поскольку ты не хочешь делать рентген грудной клетки, мне остаётся только назначить тебе профилактический курс антибиотиков.  
  
Джон замешкался, когда нужно было ставить подпись. Несмотря на то обещание Майкрофта, он всё равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Джон неразборчиво расписался рядом с фамилией и инициалами, напечатанными на форме — прости, Сара, — поставил внизу дату, свернул листок и положил себе в карман.  
  
— Тебя могут посадить за это, — холодно сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Майкрофт всё уладит.  
  
— Спасибо, — торопливо произнёс Шерлок.  
  
— Не за что говорить спасибо, — сказал Джон и встал, собираясь отправиться в спальню за курткой. — Я подделал назначение и способствую развитию резистентности к антибиотикам. Это не стоит благодарности.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня, — окликнул его Шерлок. Было заметно, как больно ему повышать голос. Обернувшись, Джон увидел, что Шерлок болезненно поморщился.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Когда будет связь, отправь Лестрейду сообщение. Спроси, как у него продвигается поимка убийцы, — в голосе Шерлока послышалось какое-то странное напряжение.  
  
— Этот человек опасен? — спросил Джон, задержавшись в дверях.  
  
— Он убил двоих, Джон.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
— Возможно, и нет. Оба убийства были совершены в целях самозащиты. И оба неумело. Жестоко — да. Продуманно — нет.

 

***

  
Эвешем нельзя было назвать красивым, по крайней мере, в сравнении со Стоу. Но он был более обжитым. Возможно, город казался мрачноватым из-за магазинов, товары в которых были слишком дешёвыми, чтобы быть качественными, и пабов, слишком пустых, чтобы выглядеть гостеприимно. А может, так казалось из-за сырости в прохладном воздухе, несмотря на прекратившийся дождь. Джон заметил камеру слежения, направленную прямо на свободный участок для парковки рядом с аптекой. Он едва удержался, чтобы не помахать рукой.

Судя по табличке, аптека работала, но внутри было совершенно пусто, не считая молодой девушки-фармацевта, взявшей у Джона назначение. Она была бледной и дрожала. Увидев номер формы, девушка вздрогнула и, не произнеся ни слова, поспешила за лекарством. Джон достал бумажник, чтобы заплатить, но она подняла руку, отказываясь даже от денег за обезболивающее, которое Джон взял с полки. Всё также молча девушка отошла на два шага назад от прилавка. Её глаза умоляли Джона исчезнуть и никогда больше не появляться.

— Простите, — прошептал Джон. Он взял с прилавка бумажный пакетик и ушёл.

На улице снова начинался дождь, пока несильный. Когда Джон возвращался к машине, он краем глаза заметил что-то знакомое. Клетчатое пальто, которое он видел раньше. Это был тот самый мужчина, искавший церковь в Аппер Слотер. Он сидел в кафе через дорогу и пристально смотрел поверх газеты на машину Джона. Если он и собирался уехать сегодня, то сейчас было уже довольно поздно, чтобы добраться до.… Нет, он так и не сказал, откуда он. Возможно, решил остаться здесь ещё на несколько дней.

Заметив Джона, мужчина кивнул и скованно помахал рукой. Джон неловко помахал в ответ, раздумывая, нужно ли ему перейти дорогу и поздороваться. Но потом решил этого не делать. Судя по тому, как мужчина вцепился в свою газету, он не хотел, чтобы его беспокоили. Вообще-то это была даже не газета, а карта. «Наверно, опять ищет мемориальные доски с именами», — подумал Джон, открывая дверцу машины.

Он уже собирался повернуть ключ в замке зажигания, когда вспомнил ещё одно задание и вытащил телефон из кармана куртки.

 _Шерлок хочет знать, поймали ли вы убийцу._

Ответ последовал незамедлительно:

 _Дайте нам время. У этого человека больше сотни зарегистрированных компаний. Мы их проверяем. Лестрейд._

Вскоре пришло ещё одно сообщение.

 _А разве он не на отдыхе?_

Джон улыбнулся и завёл мотор — если бы всё было так просто.

 

 **Глава 7**

  
Этим утром Шерлок и Джон проснулись необычайно поздно. Небо по-прежнему грозило пролиться дождем. Поочерёдно щелкая имеющимися пятью каналами, Шерлок отвергал любое предложение Джона относительно того, как они могли бы провести день. Предложение посмотреть миниатюрную деревню в Бартон-он-де-Вотер было быстро отклонено как скучное, с чем Джон молча согласился. Здание Национального Фонда выглядело многообещающим, но эту идею тоже пришлось отбросить, когда Шерлок заглянул в путеводитель через плечо Джона и заметил, что оно закрыто до первых выходных апреля. Последней соломинкой была статья, где Джон вычитал про прогулку из деревни Бродвей к крепости восемнадцатого века — Шерлок не особенно возражал против этой идеи, однако барабанная дробь за окном возвестила о том, что дождь, собиравшийся всё утро, всё-таки пошёл. Джон захлопнул брошюру, бросил Шерлоку коробку с антибиотиками и отправился на кухню разогревать суп на обед. Никуда они сегодня не поедут.

Когда Джон вернулся с двумя тарелками овощного супа довольно унылого вида — выбор продуктов в маленьком супермаркете нельзя было назвать впечатляющим — Шерлок сидел у кофейного столика, погружённый в созерцание старой коробки с игрой «Скрэббл»  **(*)** , в которой явно не хватало деталей.

— Мы обычно играли в неё с Гарри в День Подарков  **(*)** , — сказал Джон, поставив обед на стол.

— В нашем доме она была запрещена, — произнёс Шерлок, переворачивая и изучая желтоватые квадратики. — Ни мой отец, ни Майкрофт не умели проигрывать.

Джон подумал, что Шерлок, скорее всего, тоже не слишком хорошо переживал проигрыш. Шерлок подтянул к себе тарелку, съел ложку супа и добавил:

— Здесь не хватает К, О и двух Е.

— Это усложняет задачу, не правда ли? — с улыбкой сказал Джон.

Шерлок закатил глаза, смахнул буквы с края стола и вернул их в выцветший матерчатый мешочек.

— Тебе придётся постараться проявить себя здесь лучше, чем в шахматах, — пробормотал он, встряхнул мешочек и вытянул из него семь квадратиков.

Спустя три часа, семь игр и дюжину бонусных клеток с утраивающимися очками Джон в последний раз признал поражение. Его игра, может, и не заслуживала уважения, но всё же была лучше, чем в шахматы — полное поражение за пять ходов могло уязвить даже самое ничтожное самолюбие. Кроме того, им удалось убить львиную долю дня, и теперь за окном, где всё ещё лил дождь, уже смеркалось.

— Я по-прежнему не уверен в слове «профанический», — сказал Джон, убирая доску.

— Прилагательное, означающее «характерный для новичка», как например в предложении: «Игра Джона в «Скрэббл» была абсолютно профанической», — сказал Шерлок и запил ещё одну таблетку только что приготовленным Джоном чаем. — Ты можешь сам проверить, когда мы вернёмся туда, где есть Интернет.

— Я знаю, где мы можем это проверить, — сказал Джон. — Вчера я проезжал мимо деревни, в которой был паб с беспроводным доступом. Ты можешь воспользоваться там телефоном.

Шерлок насмешливо посмотрел на него. Потемневшие глаза блестели на фоне бледных ввалившихся щёк.

— А разве это не против правил, доктор Уотсон?

— Не знаю, как ты, но я сойду с ума, если мне придётся просидеть остаток дня в этой гостиной. К тому же, я не хочу готовить вечером. Уверен, что ты хочешь узнать, удалось ли Лестрейду поймать твоего двойного убийцу. Иначе бы не предложил.

 

***

  
В «Белом Олене» в Катсдине было тихо. Они приехали после шести, и местные ещё не появились — единственными посетителями оказались туристы вроде них, вернувшиеся с прогулки по холмам и осмотра исторических зданий. Джон готов был поклясться, что вот та пожилая пара вчера сидела недалеко от них в чайной, и это чувство только усилилось, когда женщина улыбнулась ему. Джон улыбнулся в ответ — в Лондоне такие встречи редко случались.

— Давай выпьем, — предложил Шерлок.

— Кто-то должен вести машину, — возразил Джон, с тоской поглядывая на насосы для розлива пива, выстроенные в ряд вдоль стойки бара.

— Мне кажется, здесь есть такси, Джон, — ответил Шерлок. — И нам, к несчастью, совсем некуда спешить завтра утром.

Джон принёс к столу, где сидел склонившийся над телефоном и с бешеной скоростью отбивающий что-то на клавиатуре Шерлок, две кружки биттера местного производства, который посоветовал владелец заведения.

— Ну что там? — спросил Джон.

— Секунду. Лестрейд поменял... А. Такой же, как и шесть месяцев назад. Он совсем обленился, — произнёс Шерлок и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Такой же что? Такой же пароль? Ты взламываешь базу Скотланд-Ярда?

— Я могу прочитать его отчёт за сегодняшний день. Это быстрее, чем писать Лестрейду по электронной почте, и сведения более точные. Ну, относительно.

Джон сделал большой глоток пива.

— Так они поймали его?

— Нет, — Шерлок сузил глаза в знак того, что ему не нравится отсутствие прогресса. — Нет, не поймали.

— Вчера Лестрейд сказал, что у брата много компаний, расположенных по разным адресам. Наверное, они до сих пор их проверяют, — Шерлок хмыкнул, явно не убеждённый его предположением.

— Может быть, у Лестрейда и отсутствует интуиция, но обычно он работает эффективно. Этот человек — не гений преступного мира, он скорее бандит, убивший ради самозащиты. Более того, полиция не сообщала прессе об обнаружении тел, поэтому он не должен знать, что за ним охотятся. У него нет особых причин, чтобы прятаться. Полиция должна была уже найти его. Мне нужно сказать Майкрофту, чтобы он приложил больше усилий, — голос Шерлока стал хриплым, он сделал глоток пива и поморщился. — Оно тебе нравится? — скептически спросил он Джона.

Джон осилил три пинты, а Шерлок меньше одной, пока доктор не решил, что кашель, обычно усиливавшийся к вечеру, слишком силён и им пора возвращаться домой. Сотовая связь в Катсдине была не лучше, чем в Аппер Слотер, поэтому Джон попросил хозяина заведения вызвать для них такси.

— Он сказал, нам лучше подождать внизу у парковки, — сообщил Джон Шерлоку, протягивая ему пальто. — Кроме того, мне нужно забрать навигатор из машины, чтобы Майкрофт знал, что я не держал тебя на улице всю ночь.

Когда они вышли из паба и направились к маленькой парковке, Джон внимательно посмотрел по сторонам. Место, где он несколько часов назад оставил машину, теперь пустовало. Хоть Джон и был уверен, что припарковался именно здесь, он осмотрел всё вокруг в поисках следов пропавшей машины и даже вернулся в бар, чтобы попросить проверить, действительно ли она исчезла. Стоявший в дверях Шерлок закатил глаза.

— А твой брат твердил, что в сельском Глостершире нет никаких преступников, — мрачно сказал Джон. — Ведь я запер её?

— Я бы сказал, если бы не запер, — ответил Шерлок. — Очень странно, что угонщикам приглянулась наша машина. Она не самая дорогая — вон там стоит новая БМВ — и её совсем не просто взломать. К примеру, чтобы открыть дверцу в той Метро, не нужна даже отвёртка.

— Угонщики машин не пользуются логикой, Шерлок, — ответил Джон, не отрывая взгляда от пустого парковочного места, как будто их автомобиль мог в любую минуту появиться там из ниоткуда. — Может, мне вернуться и позвонить в полицию? Нет. Забудь. Угонщики, наверно, уже далеко. Это подождёт, пока мы не доберёмся до дома. Кроме того, Майкрофт сможет найти их с помощью навигатора. Хорошо, что мы решили вызвать такси.

Когда они дошли до конца парковки и встали под уличным фонарём, проезжавшая мимо машина замедлила ход и мигнула левым поворотником. Но вместо того, чтобы свернуть на парковку, водитель направил автомобиль к краю дороги и опустил стекло со стороны пассажирского сиденья.

— Здравствуйте, мы с вами не встречались в Аппер Слотер? — произнёс знакомый Джону голос.

Джон наклонился к окну и обнаружил, что водитель был тем самым мужчиной с картой, которого он встретил ещё раз в кафе в Эвешеме вчера. Очевидно, в деревне гораздо легче столкнуться со случайными знакомыми.

— Да, встречались, — сказал Джон. — Я думал, вы собирались уже уехать домой.

— Священник в церкви рассказал мне о нескольких местах, где я смог бы собрать больше доказательств, поэтому я и решил задержаться на пару деньков, — жизнерадостно ответил мужчина.

Шерлок прищурился, услышав слово «доказательства», и Джон решил опередить его, чтобы избежать вопросов.

— Про историю семьи, Шерлок. Это... Простите, кажется, я не спросил вашего имени.

— Фил, — сказал водитель. — А как зовут вас?

— Джон, а это мой друг Шерлок.

— С которым вы вместе отдыхаете. Хорошо провели вечер в пабе?

— Да, пока кто-то не угнал нашу машину, — сказал Джон, махнув рукой в сторону парковки.

Фила очень огорчило это известие, он досадливо цокнул языком и покачал головой.

— Наверно, дети развлекаются, как вы думаете?

— Непохоже, — заметил Шерлок. — Не было разбитого стекла, ошмётков краски или чего-то ещё, указывающего на взлом. Машину угнал знающий человек.

Фил выглядел обеспокоенным — Джон уже привык к такому выражению лица у тех, кто впервые сталкивался с дедукцией Шерлока.

— Вы говорите как полицейский, — сказал он и попытался рассмеяться, но у него вышло лишь придушенное повизгивание.

— Не совсем, — холодно проговорил Шерлок.

— Хотите, подброшу вас назад в деревню, — предложил Фил. — Мне по дороге.

— Спасибо, но мы вызвали такси, и я... — начал Джон.

— О, неизвестно, сколько вам ещё придётся его ждать, да и цены здесь грабительские. Забирайтесь, вы, наверно, совсем замёрзли под дождём. Но, боюсь, вам обоим придётся сесть на заднее сиденье. У меня тут коробки с бумагой спереди, — послышался щелчок, означавший, что Фил разблокировал центральный замок. Джон взглянул на пожавшего плечами Шерлока и открыл дверцу.

Машина сорвалась с места с излишней для извилистой сельской дороги скоростью. Фил снова защёлкнул замок. Когда они выехали из деревни, Джон вновь обратил внимание на то, как по ночам темно вдали от города. Уличные фонари закончились, за пределами света от фар сгущалась кромешная тьма. Джон задавался вопросом, почему Шерлок так пристально смотрит в окно, пытаясь приглушить кашель рукавом пальто, — сам Джон не видел ровным счётом ничего.

— Вы нашли на доске имя вашего двоюродного дедушки? — спросил Джон, когда огни деревни исчезли из зеркала заднего вида.

— Да, нашёл, спасибо. Это было очень трогательно, — теперь голос Фила не казался весёлым — возможно из-за того, что он был сосредоточен на управлении машиной. Но, похоже, не слишком внимателен, поскольку они проскочили поворот на Аппер Слотер.  
— Вы пропустили поворот, — вмешался Джон.

— Есть другая дорога, — сказал Фил удивительно безразлично.

Шерлок отвернулся от окна и внимательно слушал. Он бросил взгляд на Джона, а потом задал вопрос таким тоном, в котором любому незнакомому с ним человеку послышался бы лишь дружеский интерес.

— Вы же из Лондона, да, Фил?

— А вы точно не из полиции? — фраза прозвучала как шутка, но во взгляде Фила в зеркале заднего вида не было ни капли дружелюбия.

— Вашего деда убили в Галлиполи, так? — торопливо спросил Джон.

Шерлок бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. Просто доверься мне, молчаливым кивком ответил ему Джон.

— Да, верно.

В темноте и незнакомой обстановке сориентироваться Джону было непросто. Но он был уверен, что они едут не в ту сторону и всё дальше удаляются от Аппер Слотер и Стоу.

— Нет, неверно, — сказал Джон. — По крайней мере, два дня назад вы говорили мне, что это произошло в Пашендале. Хотя и то, и другое — ложь, потому что в Аппер Слотер нет мемориалов, связанных с Первой Мировой войной.

— Правда? — вновь безразлично спросил Фил.

— Да, это Благословлённая Деревня. Она не потеряла в войне ни одного жителя. Об этом говорится в путеводителе.

— А я думал, что ваш друг детектив, — пробормотал Фил. Должно быть, он надавил на педаль газа, потому что машина рванулась вперёд, а мотор взревел.

— Я и есть детектив, — сказал Шерлок. — Кажется, ты был прав, Джон. Я ненадолго выбыл из игры, но теперь снова в деле, не волнуйтесь, Фил. Вы ведь Филипп Хэрриган? Мне кажется, я видел вашу сестру, чего не скажешь о ней, ведь у неё в этот момент был раскроен череп.

 

**Глава 8**

  
Фил Хэрриган — или кем бы ни был водитель — не ответил. Он смотрел на дорогу. Скорость возрастала. Джону не было видно спидометр, но по ощущениям она была не менее шестидесяти миль в час.  
  
— Что же, Джон, — сказал Шерлок. — Похоже, я был прав относительно мистера Хэрригана.  
  
— Ты о чём? — резко спросил Джон. На самом деле, его не интересовали намеки Шерлока. Лучше бы тот замолчал и помог придумать, как выбраться из машины.  
  
— Жестоко — да. Продуманно — нет, — Хэрриган по-прежнему не отвечал. — Потому что, будь вы чуть сообразительнее, поняли бы, что наше убийство вас не спасёт. Полагаю, в этом и заключается ваш план — расправиться с нами? Закопать тела в котсуольдском лесу, где их никогда не найдут?  
  
— Что-то вроде того, — пробормотал Хэрриган, резко свернув влево — машина едва не перевернулась.  
  
— Чтобы это сработало, только я должен знать, где вы спрятали трупы. Но я не единственный, — голос Шерлока начал срываться. Он с трудом сглотнул. — Не последуй вы за мной от места преступления на Бейкер-стрит — а именно так вы и вышли на нас с Джоном — то увидели бы, как приехала полиция. По-вашему, кто-то может исследовать два трупа и не сообщить об этом?  
  
— Я не видел, чтобы вы обращались в полицию, — огрызнулся Хэрриган. — И в газетах об этом ничего не было.  
  
— Потому что я велел им держать всё в секрете, пока вас не найдут. И мне не нужно обращаться в полицию — это она обращается ко мне.  
  
— Я не спускал с вас глаз с того момента, как вы убрались от тел, — продолжил Хэрриган, словно он и не слышал слов Шерлока. — Не было никакой полиции. Я решил, что вы частный детектив, которого наняла семья Тома. Они, наверное, не рассчитывали на помощь полиции.  
  
— Том — ваш партнёр по бизнесу, — сказал Шерлок, — у которого вы украли… какая там была сумма? Инспектор Лестрейд не назвал мне её.  
  
— Примерно три четверти миллиона, — ответил Хэрриган. Сейчас он выглядел так, словно гордился своими достижениями. — Вот это был продуманный поступок, не находите?  
  
— Настоящий «Энрон» **(*)** , — сказал Шерлок. — Но не настолько продуманный, чтобы вас не могли поймать, — он ненадолго замолчал. — Азартные игры. Вот почему вы это сделали. Вы игрок.  
  
Сейчас Хэрриган выглядел удивлённым.  
  
— Вы не знаете этого.  
  
— О, я знаю. В пепельнице лежат два списка со ставками, а поскольку машина взята напрокат, они явно принадлежат вам. И вы должны быть достаточно азартным, чтобы решить в одиночку разобраться с двумя мужчинами. Преимущество не на вашей стороне.  
  
Всё впечатление от холодного язвительного тона Шерлока было испорчено приступом кашля, который последовал за этой репликой. Джону было ясно, что Шерлок до последнего пытался сдержаться и не обнаружить свою слабость. Но теперь ужасный кашель раздирал его лёгкие. Хэрриган усмехнулся.  
  
— Я выходил победителем и из худших ситуаций, — жёстко сказал он. — Я рискну. Кроме того, вы явно не в лучшей форме. — Шерлок мрачно посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. — И к тому же, — продолжил Хэрриган, — у меня есть кое-какое преимущество. — Он потянулся к бардачку. В тусклом свете Джон разглядел лежащий там пистолет. Из-за расстояния и темноты Джон не мог сказать, настоящее это оружие или нет — более разумно было предположить первое. И, по всей видимости, в отличие от его собственного револьвера, он был заряжен. — Серьёзное, как мне кажется.  
  
— Нас будут искать. Не только полиция, а люди, с которыми бы вам лучше не сталкиваться, — сказал Джон. — Они найдут машину.  
  
— Она припаркована у вашего дома, — ответил Хэрриган. — Пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем кто-то заподозрит неладное.  
  
— Джон может сломать вам шею, не поднимаясь со своего места, — вмешался Шерлок. Он всё ещё поверхностно и хрипло дышал. — Вы даже не успеете схватиться за свою игрушку, не то что прицелиться.  
  
Фил рассмеялся.  
  
— И что потом? Я разобью машину. Местные холмы очень крутые, а дорога извилистая. Могут даже попасться встречные машины. Мы погибнем вместе.  
  
Как бы не хотелось Джону это признавать, Хэрриган был прав. Глупо было что-то предпринимать, пока он за рулем. Покосившись на Шерлока, Джон наткнулся на его пристальный взгляд.  
  
Джон нахмурился. Что такое? Шерлок потянул его за отворот куртки. Джон закатил глаза и кивнул — ну конечно, он знал про револьвер.  
  
— Не заряжен, — шепнул Джон. Если Хэрриган и услышал, то не подал вида.  
  
Шерлок демонстративно закатил глаза и подавил ещё один приступ кашля. В свете фар проезжавшей мимо машины Джон увидел подозрительный блеск в глазах Шерлока. Хэрриган был сосредоточен на дороге, и Джон рискнул наклониться к другу и дотронуться рукой до его щеки. Шерлок отпрянул, но Джон успел почувствовать жар, исходящий от кожи.  
  
В салоне повисло молчание. Джон думал о том, что Хэрриган наверняка всё спланировал заранее. Он отлично знал дорогу: проезжал каждый поворот, не меняя скорости, и умудрялся избегать населённых пунктов — за последние десять минут Джон не заметил ни одного строения. Полустёршиеся указатели были нечитаемыми в такой темноте. Джон потерял счёт поворотам, но что-то подсказывало ему, что они движутся на северо-восток. Местность становилась холмистее. Может, Шерлок преуспел в определении направления?  
  
Детектив снова обратился к Хэрригану:  
  
— А вдруг я уже позвонил в полицию. Для экстренных вызовов сеть не нужна. Может быть, у меня в кармане телефон, и наш разговор слушают.  
  
— Вряд ли, — холодно ответил Хэрриган, и Джон понял, что тот прав. — Да и что они поймут из нашего разговора? Никто из вас понятия не имеет, где мы находимся.  
  
Он стал притормаживать. Слева Джон разглядел подъездную дорожку. Хэрриган остановил на ней машину, вынул пистолет и заглушил мотор.  
  
— Учитывая, что вы оба так умны, — язвительно заметил он, — вы должны понимать, что пытаться сбежать глупо.  
  
Первым Хэрриган вытащил из машины Джона — по его шее покатились капли дождя. В темноте Джону по-прежнему не удавалось разглядеть оружие преступника, и он не знал, настоящее оно или нет. К сожалению, у него были одни догадки, а Шерлок учил не полагаться на них.  
  
Хэрриган ткнул пистолетом Джону между лопаток — всё же лучше, чем жилет с взрывчаткой — и заставил его открыть другую дверцу. Не дожидаясь приглашения, Шерлок вышел из машины со скучающим видом и позволил отвести себя к тяжёлым воротам. Позади вспыхнул свет — должно быть, Хэрриган достал фонарик. Он осветил цепь, приковывающую ворота к деревянному столбу.  
  
— Она разрезана, — сказал преступник, не добавив: «мной».  
  
Хэрриган пнул Джона по колену. «Гладкая кожаная подошва», — подумал Джон и улыбнулся.  
  
— Открывай, — приказал Хэрриган.  
  
Джон исполнил приказ, и преступник повёл их по тропинке на холм.  
  
Тусклого света было недостаточно, чтобы беспрепятственно идти по неровной дороге при проливном дожде. Джон спотыкался на каждом шагу. Судя по звукам, Шерлок испытывал те же трудности. А ещё Джону было слышно его хриплое дыхание. Холм не был крутым, а Хэрриган не поторапливал их — ерунда для Шерлока, который за две недели мог трижды обежать Лондон в поисках преступника. Но сейчас ему было хуже обычного.  
  
Можно было бы попытаться сбежать, понадеявшись, что оружие окажется ненастоящим или что Хэрриган промажет в темноте. Джон, пожалуй, рискнул бы, будь Шерлок здоров, — ведь он тоже был азартен, как и их похититель. Но если он побежит, им придётся разделиться. А Хэрриган, если он не дурак, погонится за тем, кто слабее. А может, просто пристрелит Шерлока в ту же секунду, как Джон рванёт с места. Ни один из этих исходов нельзя было назвать приемлемым. Поэтому Джон продолжал идти, стараясь не слушать хрипов, рвущихся из груди Шерлока, и надеясь, что у того хватит сил встретить то, что ждёт их впереди.  
  
В нескольких шагах от них проявились очертания маленького строения. Это была даже не хижина — ветхое сооружение с плоской крышей и без окон размером с садовый сарайчик. Казалось, дунь ветер сильнее — и домик развалится. За пару метров от двери Хэрриган велел им остановиться, переложил фонарик в ту же руку, в какой он держал пистолет, и направил луч света в лицо Шерлоку. Тот заморгал, но не вздрогнул. Послышалось бренчание, и Хэрриган передал Шерлоку ключ на металлической цепочке.  
  
— Возьми, — сказал он. — И открой замок.  
  
Шерлок взял ключ не сразу.  
  
— Вы ведь не собираетесь убивать нас внутри — здесь дождь поможет скрыть следы преступления,— язвительно произнёс он.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — прорычал Хэрриган. — Внутри лопата, которой вы сперва выроете себе могилы.  
  
Шерлок молча уставился на него.  
  
— Удобно, — тихо сказал он, всё же взял ключ и направился к двери.  
  
Шерлок согнулся над замком, словно пытаясь попасть ключом в скважину, и с силой дёрнул дверь на себя. Дерево затрещало.  
  
— Что там такое? — выкрикнул Хэрриган. — Быстрее.  
  
— Замок заклинило, — спокойно сказал Шерлок. — Не могу его открыть.  
  
Должно быть, Хэрригана одновременно покинули и терпение, и самообладание, потому что он совершил глупость. Держа в одной руке фонарик, а в другой пистолет, преступник подошёл к Шерлоку, повернувшись при этом к Джону спиной. Не раздумывая, Джон выхватил из кармана револьвер и опустил его на затылок Хэрригана. Тяжелое металлическое оружие с хлюпающим звуком врезалось в череп. Ноги Хэрригана подкосились, словно они были сделаны из песка. Фонарик отлетел в одну сторону, а пистолет — в другую. Шерлок тут же схватил фонарик и направил его в лицо Джона — жёлтый луч отражался в глазах детектива.  
  
— Бежим, — крикнул Шерлок и рванул направо.  
  
Джон окинул взглядом безвольное тело Хэрригана и последовал за ним.

 

**Глава 9**

 

Было очень непривычно бежать по неровному склону. Джону приходилось волноваться не о том, как перебежать оживлённую улицу, не врезаться в мусорные бачки и рекламные вывески, а о том, чтобы не вывихнуть лодыжку, наступив в кроличью нору, или не споткнуться о ветку. К тому же они с Шерлоком привыкли к роли преследователей, а не перепуганных жертв. Убегать от кого-то было совсем не тем же самым, что бежать за кем-то — преследование всегда можно было закончить, а бегство могло растянуться на неопределённое время. Последний раз Джон удирал от кого-то в Афганистане — или отступал, если угодно, хотя это и неправда. Сложно было сравнивать бесконечные жаркие дни в пустыне с сырыми и тёмными буднями в английской глубинке.

Хуже всего было то, что обычно Джон следовал за Шерлоком, пытаясь поспеть за его темпом — но не в этот раз. Шерлок держал постепенно гаснувший фонарик и освещал дорогу. Джон, будь у него такое желание, смог бы с лёгкостью обогнать его, ему приходилось замедлять ход, чтобы бежать рядом. Даже на небольшой скорости Шерлок с трудом держался на ногах и едва дышал. Вдохи становились всё поверхностнее и слабее, и Джону стало невмоготу это слышать.

— Стой, Шерлок. Остановись! — взмолился он, перекрикивая шум ливня. — Мы не знаем, куда бежать.

— Нам нужно уйти как можно дальше, — возразил Шерлок в перерывах между хриплыми вдохами. — Неизвестно, насколько хорошо ты его вырубил.

Джон подавил обиду и попытался снова.

— Он отключился надолго. Послушай, нет никакого смысла бежать невесть куда в полной темноте.

— Мы едва пробежали полмили, нам нужно... — голос Шерлока сменился приглушенным вскриком, луч фонарика запрыгал, а потом и вовсе погас, послышался удар пластмассового корпуса обо что-то твёрдое. Джон резко остановился и нагнулся к земле.

— Шерлок! — закричал он, в отчаянии шаря руками в абсолютной темноте, наполненной звуками резкого кашля, пока, наконец, не наткнулся на знакомый, намокший от дождя, материал пальто Шерлока. Джон притянул друга к себе.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — Шерлок задыхался и ответил с трудом. Джон начал круговыми движениями поглаживать его по спине — он знал, что это бесполезно, но всё равно чувствовал потребность хоть чем-нибудь помочь. Наконец Джон ощутил, как Шерлок расслабился под его прикосновениями, но как только приступ миновал, он резко оттолкнул его руки.

— Уверен, что всё нормально?

— Ушибся. Завтра утром, скорее всего, будут неприятные ощущения, без сомнения усиленные холодом и дождём, — он замолчал и сипло вздохнул. — Но кости целы, я уверен. Чего нельзя сказать о фонарике.

Джон без особой надежды вздохнул и поднялся, чтобы отыскать его. В паре шагов он нашёл осколки пластмассы — фонарик ударился о землю и раскололся по крайней мере на семь частей. Починить его было нельзя, и Джон не удержался от досадливого возгласа.

— Разбился? — хрипло спросил Шерлок.

— Вдребезги.

— Наверно, ударился о камень, на котором я поскользнулся. Когда я упал, почувствовал что-то твёрдое под боком.

Джон повернулся к Шерлоку. Он смог кое-как различить его черты в темноте, только когда подошёл на расстояние трёх футов. Внезапно Шерлок будто что-то вспомнил и запустил руку в карман пальто.

— Вот чёрт, — беспомощно выругался он.

— Что такое?

— Телефон. Наверно, я упал на него. Трещина через весь экран. Не работает.

— Ты собирался вызвать помощь?

— Теперь придётся тебе. Мне неприятно это признавать, но я скорее буду обязан Майкрофту, чем умру на мокром холме из-за преступника, которого даже умным не назвать. Кроме того, именно Майкрофт послал нас сюда, пусть теперь спасает — это меньшее, что он может сделать... Что такое, Джон?

Шерлоку не было видно его лица в темноте, поэтому Джон понятия не имел, как он узнал, что что-то не так. Но он угадал. Телефон должен был лежать в кармане джинсов. Именно там он был в последний раз.

— Я не могу найти телефон, — охрипшим голосом сказал Джон. — Я помню, что в пабе он ещё был. Уверен.

Он ждал, что Шерлок снова выругается, но тот сдержался.

— Неважно, — сипло проговорил детектив. — Нужно идти вперёд, и мы выйдем к дороге. Здесь же не пустыня. Кто-нибудь проедет мимо.

— Шерлок, у нас нет фонарика. Мы и десяти шагов не сделаем без риска упасть, не говоря уже о поиске дороги. Но телефон должен быть где-то здесь...

— Он мог выпасть из твоего кармана где угодно. Его мог забрать Хэрриган, хотя для него это был бы слишком логичный поступок. Нам нужно идти.

— У тебя зуб на зуб не попадает, — пожаловался Джон.

— Да. Здесь чертовски холодно.

— Это плохо.

— А что тут вообще хорошего? — огрызнулся Шерлок.

Джон услышал треск — вероятно, сломанный телефон Шерлока упал на камень, прикончивший до этого их фонарик.

— Мы сейчас между молотом и наковальней, прямо как наш фонарик до того. Мы можем вернуться к дороге и наткнуться там на маньяка-убийцу, у которого, скорее всего, есть пистолет и совершенно точно имеется лопата. Или можем остаться здесь и, вполне вероятно, умереть от гипотермии. Ты в этом специалист — какие соображения?

 Джон молчал. С одной стороны, они оба были одеты по погоде, с другой — уже насквозь промокли от дождя, который и не думал прекращаться. Джон не мог разглядеть в темноте часов, но с учётом того, что они покинули бар около девяти, сейчас, должно быть, около полуночи. До рассвета оставалось по меньшей мере семь часов. В темноте Хэрриган мог и не заметить их, особенно после удара по голове. Если только он не проявит толику сообразительности и не подстережёт их у машины...  
  
— Я совсем не уверен, что смогу найти дорогу назад, — признался Джон. — А ты?  
  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Мы почти не знакомы с этой местностью, — добавил Джон. — Рядом может оказаться вода. Или обрыв.  
  
— Знал, что бросать курить — это плохая идея, — прошептал Шерлок.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
— Просвети меня, как попытка бросить курить связана с нашим положением.  
  
— Да я не об этом, — презрительно ответил Шерлок. — Отсутствие света и тепла — вот наша проблема. Если бы я до сих пор курил, то в кармане оказалась бы зажигалка.  
  
Несмотря на пронзительный холод, пробиравшийся под слои одежды, Джон расхохотался. Шерлок тоже засмеялся — Джон был совсем рядом и чувствовал, как у него трясутся плечи. Однако уже через несколько секунд смех перешёл в пугающе знакомый сильный кашель. Джон обнял Шерлока одной рукой и снова стал легонько поглаживать его по спине. На этот раз он не убрал ладонь, когда приступ прошёл.  
  
— Мы недавно проходили мимо деревьев — это лучшее укрытие, чем никакого. Сможешь встать? — спросил Джон негромко. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Шерлок кивнул.  
  
— Может понадобиться помощь, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Я думал, ты сказал, что...  
  
— Не из-за падения. Кашель. Грудь болит, — Шерлок произнёс это таким тоном, будто признание причиняло ему гораздо больше страданий, чем сама болезнь.  
  
Без лишних слов Джон осторожно закинул руку Шерлока себе на плечи и помог ему подняться на ноги. Когда его ладонь коснулась шеи Шерлока, несмотря на дождь и холод, он ощутил лихорадочный жар его кожи. Джон обвил рукой его спину, и они осторожно зашагали вперед.  
  
Ветви дерева тесно переплелись, и земля под ним, к счастью, оказалась сухой. Джон опустил Шерлока, прислонив к стволу, и сел рядом, чтобы они могли соприкасаться плечами. В такой темноте разумнее было иметь хоть какой-то тактильный контакт.  
  
— Будешь тереть палочки друг о друга? — усмехнулся Шерлок. Его голос был хриплым и тонким. Джон издал тихий смешок.  
  
— Наверно, стоит признаться, что я был скаутом всего полгода, — ответил он. — Мне было десять, и одна только мысль о жизни в палатке вызывала ужас. Вообще-то меня пугала Гарри. Она говорила, что в мою палатку заберутся волки. Поэтому нельзя сказать, что моя деревенская жизнь начиналась гладко.  
  
— Майкрофт проделывал со мной нечто подобное. Мне было шесть, а ему тринадцать. Мы поехали на отдых в Нью-Форест, он взял меня с собой на прогулку и притворился, что мы потерялись. Мы бродили почти час. К тому моменту, как я понял, что всё это время мы шли домой, у меня едва не началась истерика, — должно быть, Шерлок улыбнулся, потому что его голос изменился, когда он добавил: — После этого случая у него были большие неприятности. Отец на три месяца перестал выписывать ему «Экономист».  
  
Джон проглотил комок в горле и сказал:  
  
— Знаешь, это не Майкрофт виноват в том, что мы здесь, а я. Я попросил его... повлиять на тебя.  
  
Джону хотелось, чтобы было не так темно. Тогда бы он смог рассмотреть лицо Шерлока после своего признания.  
  
— Я знаю, — наконец сказал Шерлок. — Точнее, знаю, что ты разговаривал с ним. Майкрофт беспокоится и вмешивается в мою жизнь, держась на расстоянии — по телефону. Что-то должно было спровоцировать его появление в нашей квартире. Либо ему было что-нибудь нужно, либо его пригласили.  
  
— Он действительно звонил мне, чтобы расспросить о тебе.  
  
— Да, это на него похоже.  
  
Последовало ещё более невыразительное молчание.  
  
— Ты сердишься? — спросил Джон.  
  
— Да нет, — ответил Шерлок. — Но вам с Майкрофтом хорошо бы признать, что ваш маленький план не увенчался... — конец фразы поглотил приступ кашля. Джон чувствовал, как плечи Шерлока трясутся из-за спазмов в лёгких. Должно быть, ему было мучительно больно, учитывая, что он даже двигаться толком не мог. Кашель длился целую вечность, а когда закончился, Шерлока по-прежнему била дрожь.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты честно ответил, как себя чувствуешь, — произнёс Джон.  
  
Неуклюже развернувшись в темноте, он положил ладонь на лоб Шерлока и прижал два пальца к его шее. Собственная рука Джона была ледяной, поэтому он не мог точно определить температуру Шерлока, но без труда мог сказать, что она очень высокая. Кожа была липкой, пульс частил, тело бил озноб.  
  
— Плохо, — ответил Шерлок, слегка наклоняясь в сторону Джона. — Ужасно... дышать... больно. Как будто я делаю что-то не так. Мышцы не слушаются. Лёгкие словно сжаты. Всё тело такое тяжёлое, странная слабость и головокружение.  
  
— Это лихорадка, — сказал Джон. — Прости, тут я особо ничем не могу помочь. Моя одежда промокла так же, как и твоя, поэтому от неё мало толку. Говори со мной, хорошо? Потому что, тебе нельзя за...  
  
Вечернюю тишину разорвал громкий хлопок. Потом ещё один. Джону не нужно было спрашивать, что это — звуки выстрелов, эхом отражающиеся от пустынной земли, он узнал без труда. Потом наступила тишина. Не было слышно ни звука, ни крика — и это было хуже всего.  
  
— Учитывая угол наклона холма, он в полумиле отсюда, — прохрипел Шерлок.  
  
— Можешь сказать, что это за оружие? — спросил Джон. Шерлок покачал головой. — Ладно. Нас окружают фермерские земли. Может, это какой-то фермер стреляет по лисам. Или браконьеры.  
  
— Или убийца с нелегальным оружием ломает статистику по преступлениям местной полиции. После сегодняшней ночи они, наверно, вдвое повысят показатели особо опасных преступлений в районе.  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Джон.  
  
— У Хэрригана нет фонарика. Он не знает, куда мы пошли. У него, скорее всего, сотрясение. Мало шансов, что он найдёт нас, — сказал Шерлок. — Если найдёт, мы услышим. У нас будет преимущество, — его зубы снова стучали, говорить было непросто.  
  
Их клацанье в полной тишине ещё более угнетало атмосферу.  
  
Джон вдруг заметил что-то вдалеке.  
  
— Там свет, — сказал он, дёргая Шерлока за рукав, чтобы показать ему мигающую точку. — Мне кажется, он движется.  
  
— Их двое, — добавил Шерлок. — Если только от лихорадки у меня не двоится в глазах.  
  
— Нет, ты прав, — теперь Джон чётко видел два качающихся светло-жёлтых пятна, которые периодически сливались. — Тогда это не Хэрриган.  
  
— Или Хэрриган не один, — произнёс Шерлок. Но Джона его слова не убедили.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как он работает. Думаешь, он привлёк бы сообщника? — плечи Шерлока напряглись, словно он спорил сам с собой.  
  
— Откуда мне знать? — с горечью сказал детектив. — Я уже недооценивал его раньше, думал, он не станет выслеживать меня... нас. Я не обдумал всё как следует. Не могу думать. Словно пробираюсь сквозь туман... Моя голова, она...  
  
— Нет, у тебя получится, — оборвал его Джон. — Я верю в тебя.  
  
Он услышал, как Шерлок судорожно сглотнул. Огни приближались.  
  
— Нет, — наконец, сказал Шерлок. — У него не было времени, чтобы всё спланировать. Он был один.  
  
Джон коротко сжал руку Шерлока и встал, осторожно направляясь в сторону огней. Дождь припустил с новой силой, хлестал по щекам, щипал глаза.  
  
— Эй! — закричал Джон. — Эй! Мы здесь!  
  
Огни фонарей затряслись, теперь они казались ещё больше из-за смутной дорожки, которую оставляли лучи в темноте — незнакомцы побежали в его сторону.

 

**Глава 10**

  
Джону хотелось бы знать, сколько денег пожертвовал Майкрофт глостерширской службе здравоохранения, чтобы убедить команду воздушной скорой помощи отправить его и Шерлока не в большую общественную больницу в Челтнеме, а в маленькую частную клинику, расположенную недалеко от города под названием Мортон-ин-Марш. Но он в любом случае был благодарен. Шерлок сейчас лежал не в переполненной палате, а в отдельной, и Джон мог поочерёдно смотреть то на сельский пейзаж за окном, то на беспокойно спящего друга.  
  
Джон чуть не пропустил звонок телефона — за несколько дней жизни в коттедже он не успел привыкнуть к разговорам по стационарному аппарату. Теперь задачей номер один была покупка новых телефонов для них обоих, если только полиция не найдёт мобильный Джона в машине Хэрригана. Белое пластмассовое устройство на прикроватном столике Шерлока пронзительно прозвонило несколько раз. Джон схватил трубку и обеспокоенно взглянул на кровать, чтобы проверить, не проснулся ли Шерлок. Тот с закрытыми глазами пошарил рукой по ослепительно белой простыне и отвернулся от источника шума.  
  
— Алло? — тихо сказал Джон, отходя от кровати.  
  
— Как у вас дела, Джон?  
  
— Майкрофт, — ну разумеется, кто бы это ещё мог быть.  
  
— Вам удалось немного отдохнуть? Надеюсь, местная полиция не слишком рьяно допрашивала вас о событиях прошлой ночи?  
  
— Я не видел их этим утром.  
  
— О, хорошо. Мне нужно было самому в этом убедиться, как вы понимаете. Провинциальные полицейские отнюдь не столь уступчивы, как их столичные коллеги.  
  
«Это потому, что здесь имя вашего брата не является синонимом слов «дело закрыто», — подумал Джон.  
  
— В клинике мне сообщили, что у моего брата была спокойная ночь. Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, но точно не в его характере.  
  
— Это из-за утомления и обезболивающего, — сказал Джон. — Пока не сделали рентген грудной клетки, его накачали антибиотиками и дали два вида жаропонижающего, чтобы сбить температуру. Он спит, и это самое лучшее лекарство сейчас.  
  
— Рад слышать, что вы согласны с назначенным лечением. У меня было мало времени, чтобы разузнать об этой клинике.  
  
— Нам сказали, что Хэрриган жив, — сообщил Джон, резко поменяв тему разговора.  
  
— Я получил ту же информацию, — ответил Майкрофт. — Он сейчас в камере предварительного заключения, полиция определяется с тем, какое ему предъявить обвинение.  
  
— Мы слышали выстрелы.  
  
— Они были произведены из его пистолета, но не им, — сказал Майкрофт. — Один из полицейских споткнулся об оружие, и оно сработало. На вид это был не слишком-то надёжный пистолет, но, тем не менее, вполне рабочий.  
  
— А они нашли...  
  
— Очень странно, что полицейский, работавший на месте преступления, отметил в своём рапорте два пистолета вместо одного — вот такой курьёз. Сейчас, конечно, всё исправлено.  
  
Джон надеялся, что когда они вернутся на Бейкер-стрит, он обнаружит свой револьвер на столе, без сомнения, заодно немного подремонтированный.  
  
— Как вы узнали, что с нами что-то случилось? — спросил Джон.  
  
— Вы — человек привычки, Джон. Хэрриган оставил навигатор в машине. А вы, несмотря на все мои советы, никогда так не поступали. Я пытался позвонить вам, но когда никто не ответил, решил, что самое время послать кого-нибудь за вертолётом, который я могу официально потребовать.  
  
— Я благодарен вам, — сказал Джон. — И Шерлок тоже, даже если никогда в этом не признается.  
  
— Вы не будете так благодарить меня, когда Шерлоку сообщат, что врачи намерены продержать его в клинике по меньшей мере ещё два дня, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
Джон молча согласился с ним. Однако он хотел спросить ещё кое-что.  
  
— Майкрофт, когда вы с Шерлоком были детьми, вы и вправду притворились, что заблудились в Нью-Форесте? — на другом конце линии воцарилось молчание.  
  
— Шерлок был очень ранимым ребёнком, — наконец сказал Майкрофт. — Я не обязан был отвечать за его неспособность видеть вещи в истинном свете.  
  
Послышался щелчок, и звонок прервался. Джон вернул трубку на место и заметил, что глаза Шерлока открыты. Он не сводил с Джона пристального взгляда из-под растрёпанных и спутанных тёмных кудрей.  
  
— Он никогда не признается, — еле слышно прохрипел Шерлок потрескавшимися губами. — С тобой всё нормально?  
  
Джон подошёл к прикроватному столику и наполнил стакан водой.  
  
— Да. Немного замёрз, сильно промок и очень сильно устал, но ничего, что нельзя исправить крепким сном. А вот ты... — Джон замолчал, держа стакан в руке. — Сам справишься?  
  
Шерлок поднял дрожащую руку и уныло покачал головой. Джон присел на краешек кровати, осторожно поднёс стакан к губам Шерлока и дал ему сделать несколько глотков.  
  
— Так какой у меня диагноз?  
  
— Судя по лекарствам, которые тебе дали, я бы сказал, что они подозревают пневмонию и плеврит. Теперь рентгена тебе избежать не удастся. Дело не дошло до гипотермии, но ты был на грани. Тебя продержат здесь минимум два дня. — Шерлок вздохнул и поморщился от боли в груди. — Могу попросить их дать тебе что-нибудь посильнее, — добавил Джон.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой и сказал:  
  
— Два дня?  
  
— По меньшей мере два дня. Если у тебя в самом деле окажется пневмония, придётся задержаться подольше.  
  
— Ты говорил, что мы уедем из Лондона только на неделю, — прохрипел Шерлок.  
  
— А ты говорил, что Хэрриган не опасен, — парировал Джон. — Мы вернёмся в Лондон при первой возможности. Я тоже не горю желанием здесь оставаться. Это был самый неудачный отпуск, какой только можно представить.  
  
— Не совсем. Лучше, чем было у меня в Нью-Форесте. По крайней мере, более приятное общество, — с улыбкой сказал Шерлок.  
  
Он закашлялся и свернулся клубком, подтянув колени к груди. Джон ласково погладил его по плечу. В стенах тёплой больничной палаты кашель Шерлока уже не казался таким ужасным.  
  
— Когда вернёмся в Лондон, можем запланировать ещё одно путешествие. Если только ты справишься со всеми нераскрытыми делами, которые Лестрейд накопит к твоему выздоровлению. Поедем куда-нибудь, где потеплее и нет убийц.  
  
— Это невозможно, — задумчиво проговорил Шерлок. — Может, нам стоит остановиться где-нибудь ближе к дому? Провести ночь в Ритце **(*)** , например? Уверен, Майкрофт сможет это устроить.  
  
— Звучит отлично, — ответил Джон.  
  
За окном занимался рассвет.


End file.
